


What Is Going On Here?

by DaughterofDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Bottom Jim, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pon Farr, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Tarsus IV, Top Spock, Winona Kirk's A+ parenting, aftermath of tarsus iv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: Jim escapes Tarsus IV only to be put on his mother's ship. When she tries to force him to go back to Iowa and live with his abusive stepfather, he climbs inside an escape pod and shoots off towards the next Class M planet.Meanwhile on Vulcan, Spock's betrothed declares Kal-if-fee and he has to fight for her. While he is fighting her chosen mate he smells the most enticing scent he had ever smelled. He incapacitated Stonn and left the sacred grounds to find who he knew was his T'hy'la.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura, Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Comments: 95
Kudos: 378





	1. You Can't Make Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Both Jim and Spock are 18 in this story. This came to me while I was napping, the ponytail is up and I'm ready to write. This is gonna be a wild ride. I hope.
> 
> Italics are thoughts, underlined italics are comm. messages. Bolded and underlined is telepathic communication.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! Love ya!

"You can't make me go live with that bastard!"

"James Tiberius Kirk you will not speak to me that way! You are going back home where you will live with your stepfather and you will be _respectful_!" Winona shouted at her son before stalking away.

"I'll go back to that bastard the day a Melvarian Mud Flee learns to operate a warp core! He almost killed me! He's the reason Sam left and you still DONT CARE! I refuse to go back!" Winona reached out and slapped her son.

"He has raised your ungrateful ass since you were three years old-" Jim cut her off.

"And who's fault is that? You left! You left and never planned to come back!"

"But I did! I came back every time you acted out, every time you pissed him off! You deserved _everything_ he did to you!" James spat in her face and ran towards the escape pods.

"James T. Kirk you get back here this instant! I'll let Chris know everything you've done and he'll never take you back!" James started crying as he opened the hatch.

He sealed the pod and laid in a course for the nearest inhabited planet. Not even looking at the name, only that it was Class M. He could hear Winona banging on the door that kept the ship pressurized. "James! Open the door this instant!"

"No thank you." He muttered to himself before piloting the pod out of the launch bay. It only took a half hour before his pod indicated he was approaching an atmosphere.

"Please slow your decent." The automated female voice alerted him.

"I'm trying!"

"Approaching critical hull temperatures. Please slow your decent."

"Oh shut up!"

"Approaching terra firma."

"I get it! Stabilizers!"

He crashed.

And blacked out.

When Jim came to it was to a crashed pod in the middle of what looked like a desert.

"Computer where am I?" he groaned.

"You are currently on Vulcan. In what is known as the Vulcan Valley Forge, near the ceremonial sands."

"Well, that sounds fun." Jim grumbled as he got up from the floor. "Computer, open hatch."

Jim climbed out of his crashed pod and wandered around the site of his 'landing'. 

"Kal-if-fee!" A feminine voiced called from a distance.

_"What does that mean?"_

Jim wandered over to the scene of what sounded like a fight. He was greeted with the sight of two men fighting in the sands of the desert. One of them sniffed the air and quickly knocked his opponent unconscious. 

"Spock! Finish your challenger and claim the woman." An elderly Vulcan woman called down to the, admittedly hot, Vulcan man. 

"I refuse! I do not want such a ponfo mirran to be my chosen mate."

"And whom do you intend to take as your chosen? What other option do you have?"

"There is a newcomer. He hides behind the rocks, he smells like my one. My T'hy'la." The man turned towards where Jim was hiding. "He is there. If he shall consent. I will take him, and he will be mine." The man, Spock, reached where Jim laid.

"Um.. Hi?"

"Hello T'hy'la. What is your name?"

"James. I'm James. What's going on here?"

"I am entering my Time. For it I need a mate. I will take you, and you will be mine. Shall you consent."

"Hell yes. My mom's a bitch, my stepdad's abusive, and you're hot. I'm down for what sounds like a week of sexy times and never leaving you." Jim got up, dusting off his clothes.

"You must realize James. This cannot be undone. You will belong to the clan of S'chn, family of T'gai. He who is Adun'a of Spock." The old lady said.

"Yeah... that's sounds great." Jim yelped as he was picked up in a bridal carry and taken towards the center of the sand pit. 

"Honored Grandmother T'Pau. I present to you my T'hy'la and ask you to cement our most high bond." Spock knelt down, with Jim following closely behind.

"May I ask your full name, James. So I may use it in times such as these."

"I'm James Tiberius Kirk, Ma'am."

"James Tiberius Kirk, you shall be bonded to S'chn T'gai Spohkh, from now until the day you shall die, and in the afterlife thereafter. S'chn T'gai Spohkh, you shall be bonded to James Tiberius Kirk, from now until the day you shall die, and in the afterlife thereafter. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan way." T'Pau linked their minds together and cemented the bond. "James, though you like to be known as Jim, you have suffered much in the past months. As well as in your life. You will never be harmed again. If you are injured by an enemy of the clan, you will be avenged to the full force of our abilities." Spock began to grow warm beside him.

"For now, however. You must attend to your mate." T'Pau released them.

Spock immediately picked Jim up like he was carrying a sack of potatoes and carried him into a nearby cave.

"What is this place?"

"This is the ceremonial mating cave of my clan. Here is where you and I will consummate our bonding." Spock set Jim down in his lap.

"You have to know something. I know you are in my head, so you know I was on Tarsus IV. They captured me and-" Jim choked back a sob.

"James, you do not have to talk about what you have experienced. I will never force you to-"

"I need to tell you this." Jim interrupted. "They captured me and three other boys. Kodos was obsessed with eugenics, because of that he wanted to _experiment_ on us. He gave us fully functioning uteri."

"James-"

"You needed to know that I can get pregnant. And if what I think is going to happen, you know... _does_. Then you need to know."

"James, if you want a child this is great news. If you do not I can always attempt to prevent it, however you must choose quickly as I cannot hold my control very much longer." 

"I can feel that. If it happens, it happens and we'll deal with it if it does." Jim ground his ass against Spock. "Now, if you'll please. I'm very horny and I can feel you are too through our bond. So get on with it," Jim ground his hips down again " _mate_."

Spock growled and ripped their clothes off. "You should not entice me James. I have very little control." He kissed down Jim's neck, nipping at the base of it. 

"Let go. Take me, make me yours so I never have to leave here again. So I'm yours forever." Jim gasped as Spock flipped him onto his stomach.

They spent the next week in the cave, only stopping when Spock smelt a change in James' scent. "You're pregnant my love." He growled, not stopping his ministrations. "You will bear me many heirs in our lives together. We will rule our clan together. T'hy'la, I cherish thee and the child thee bares in thy womb." Spock kissed his stomach and laid them both down on the mats. "We will depart to our ancestral home tonight. This is where I will present you and our child to my parents and T'Pau. She and they will bless our union." Spock picked Jim up and dressed him in clothes gathered from Spock's own wardrobe. 

An hour later, dressed in a handknitted sweater and soft pants Jim suspected were maternity clothes, Spock carried him through the Forge. 

"I can walk, you know."

"I am well aware of your abilities James. The fact of the matter still remains that you are pregnant with my child and because of that I must protect you and our young at all costs." Spock seemed exasperated, having had this conversation since they had left nearly three hours ago. "We are almost at our destination, where you will be placed on the throne set beside mine for the ceremony."

"Throne? I thought we'd be meeting up with your parents and grandma." Jim was confused and crampy from being carried.

"We are royalty Ashayam. Soon you and I will be coronated. My father is old, and has grown weary of the throne. We have arrived, Adun'a." Spock walked inside and placed Jim gently on the smaller throne before placing himself on the larger one.

"Spohkh. Have thee claimed thy mate?" T'Pau marched into the throne room, sniffing. "I can see thee has, or more accurately, I can smell thy mate is pregnant."

"He is with child. He, as my Adun'a, will bare many heirs for the House of Surak." Spock preened at the thought of Jim having his children for many years to come.

"We cherish thee. Now Spock, your father approaches. You would do well to vacate the throne." T'Pau turned to the door as Spock stood and helped Jim from his postiin on the padded throne. Which disappointed Jim because the cushions felt nice against his sore ass.

Sarek and the Lady Amanda entered the room and advanced to their thrones.

"Spock my son, you have returned with your mate." Amanda said, smiling at the two of them. Jim remembered her from the ceremonial sands.

"We have, mother. I present to thee and thy husband, my honored father, my mate. James Tiberius Kirk." Spock lightly pushed Jim forwards.

**James, you must present yourself to my parents.**

**How exactly am I supposed to do that? And why are you in my head?** Jim snapped at his bondmate. 

**You kneel in front of my mother's throne and tilt your head down with your hands over your womb to signify that you are pregnant.**

**All right.**

Jim walked up to Amanda's throne with his head bowed and knelt with hands on his stomach.

"You are pregnant?" Amanda seemed shocked. "Men of our race cannot become pregnant!" It was only then Jim realized she was human.

_"Huh, interesting."_ Jim thought.

"I carry a uterus due to experimentation done on Tarsus IV. I'd rather not go into farther detail, if that's ok with you ma'am."

"You poor dear! You were on Tarsus IV? Come, get off the floor. We will take you to our House healers and they will check you over. Have your parents been informed?" That earned her a growl from Spock.

"Spock shush! They are dead to me ma'am. If it's all the same, I'd rather not talk about that either." Jim said slowly standing up.

"Amanda, why are you helping our son's chosen when we haven't yet accepted him into our clan?" Sarek asked his wife.

"Because Sarek, the boy's been through so much already, is pregnant with our grandchild, and is kneeling on the floor. When was the last time the servants cleaned in here? I don't care. Now, Spock help me with your Adun before I call in the guards."

"Mother, he is my Adun'a as he currently carries my child, and will carry more in the later courses of our lives." Spock got his ass over to Jim as fast as he could even when arguing with his mother.

Jim was helped off the floor, though he really didn't need it, and brought to the small medbay in their home, where he was checked over. Granted they were gentler than the doctors on board Winona's ship. If it weren't for his relationship with Chris he would think all of Starfleet is corrupt.

"Who is this Chris in your thoughts, Adun'a?"

"Christopher Pike is kind of like my adoptive dad. He's helped through a lot. He fought Winona on making me go to Tarsus, but since she had custody of me at the time, he couldn't do anything." Jim scoffed. "She was trying to declare me mentally unfit, so she could control me longer. But I escaped before she could really do anything. I'm sure the Ajax is scouring the quadrant looking for me." Jim looked dejected at the thought of being reunited with his mother.

"She will never take you from me James. She has no legal bearing to. You are my bonded, my mate, my T'hy'la, and my wife."

"Yeah.. Wait. Wife? I'm a guy, Spock. I'm sure you noticed the dangly bits hanging down there at sometime this week."

"You carry my child, therefore my Vulcan law you are my Adun'a, my wife." Spock looked pleased when calling Jim his wife.

"So when Amanda called me your Adun and you corrected her, I'm guessing Adun means husband." 

"Yes James. It does."


	2. Telling Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being looked over by the House's doctors Jim and Spock retire to their room. Jim tells Spock about the only parent that really gave a shit about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it's been a while since I last posted. There have been some family issues lately, mainly with my estranged mother, but it's ok now! I missed writing, not only for you guys, but also for myself. I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!

Jim and Spock sat together as the doctor ran his scans. L'Vor, Spock reminded him through their bond. Jim was still very uncomfortable with doctors and sickbays after his treatments on the USS Ajax. If they could be called that.

"James, your child's health is progressing well for this stage in its development. However you are malnourished, have several bones that have not healed properly, as well as a yearning in your mind. For whom I assume is a father figure of yours." L'Vor listed his ailment while walking around the room. "I will have to reset the bones if they are to heal properly. Your femur and ulna are the most prevalent. It will be a simple procedure and with this hypospray I am 99.98% certain you will feel no pain." The doctor returned to his side and offered the hypo to Spock.

"Why is Spock doing the hypo?" Said hypo hissed as it depressed into his neck. "I didn't even feel that!"

"You have felt pain when administered a hypospray before? I know the federation has the same medical technology as we." The doctor frowned. Well, not really but frowned in the Vulcan way as they don't have as many facial muscles as humans. "As for why I did not depress the hypospray, you are newly bonded. It is a miracle I am allowed to fix your bones without you mate breaking mine."

"Yeah, on the Ajax. I'm guessing it's not common practice." Spock growled.

"Not only did they not treat you, they harmed you!" Spock stood and started pacing.

L'Vor quickly reset Jim's leg and arm, putting each limb in an osteo-regenerator while Spock was distracted. "No pain. I now release you to your mate with the expectation he will feed and nourish you and your child." L'Vor spun to stop Spock in his pacing. "Care for you mate, do not fail him as others have failed him in the past."

Spock growled at the insinuation that he would do any less and picked Jim up off the bed and carried him out of the room.

"Are we going to your room now?" Jim didn't even protest as he was feeling the effects of his bones knitting together quicker than what is natural. "Or are we sneaking away for more cave sex?" Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

"We are going to our new home. It is the section of the palace in which we will live and our family will grow." Spock reached a garden that lead to a new building. 

"We need to talk when we get settled in. About my life on Terra." Jim didn't want to talk about Frank or Winona but he needed to tell Chris and Phil he was ok. He couldn't do that if his possessive Vulcan didn't know who he was calling and why. "I already told you Chris is like a dad to me, but there's more." Spock reached a door and, with all of Jim's weight in one arm, pushed it open to lay them both on the bed.

Spock leaned over his T'hy'la in concern. "Is everything alright Ashaya? You don't need to talk about your time on Terra if you don't want to. I have seen the terrible things done to you. The people that did them will be punished accordingly, there is no need for you to worry about such things." Spock dressed himself and Jim in their night clothes. Well in Spock's night clothes, but in his defense Jim didn't have any clothing because Spock had ripped it off of him.

"It's about Chris. I need to tell him where I'm at because he's important to me and I need my dad in my life." Jim was close to tears.

"Ashaya, I will do everything in my power to locate your dad. Your happiness is my first priority. We will send word in the morning, for now let us sleep. You and our child need rest." Spock laid next to Jim, with Jim tucking himself into the crook between Spock's neck and shoulder. 

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

Jim is _not_ a morning person. In fact, if you were to ask him, he'd tell you the person who invented mornings should be shot. So when the sun shone through his and Spock's window, he was not enthused. 

"Get me coffee or I'll castrate you and this is the only baby you'll ever get." Jim grumbled to his husband. "I refuse to wake up again until I smell coffee or the clock shows P.M. and not A.M." He promptly went back to sleep. 

Spock, being smart, quickly got out of their bed and walked to the kitchen to see if his father has heard of this 'coffee'.

When he asked his parents what James had said his mother simply laughed and handed him a mug of a foul smelling liquid. 

"He amuses me. Go, I want many grandbabies. You being castrated will not help matters very much." He quickly walked away from his cackling mother. 

_'Such behavior is abhorrent to be showed by the First Empress of Vulcan. Nevertheless, she is wise and I shall give this beverage to my James in hopes he will not castrate me.'_

"James, I have brought you the coffee you requested. Please do not attempt to remove my testes. With my Vulcan biology they are internal and reside near my spinal column, you may harm me farther than intended." Jim simply grunted, turning away from Spock as he attempted to slip back into a REM cycle.

"Try waving it in front of his face!" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

Spock did as she told him to. Deferring to her knowledge in the matter as she is human as well and he did not want to lose his ability to procreate with his mate.

"Mmmh. Coffeee?" Jim slurred.

"Yes James. I have brought you the beverage you re-" Jim has already grabbed the drink from his husband's hands, drinking it in one gulp.

"Thank you" He didn't slur as much but he was still jumbling his words. 

"Do you need a refill, Adun'a?" Spock sat beside his mate and rubbed his back.

"No I need to barf! Move!" Jim rushed to the bathroom and spewed what little was in his stomach back out.

"James, are you well?" Spock sat beside Jima and rubbed circles on his back and side.

"Spock, this is a normal occurrence in human pregnancies. Go get the saltine crackers and ginger ale I keep in the cupboard. I'll help him through this." Spock turned to his mother and resisted the urge to growl only because Jim pushed him towards the door, mumbling 'that sounds good.' into the toilet bowl.

Spock left his mate against his better wishes and gathered the demanded supplies. 

"Spock, is everything all right?" Sarek asked. "Your mother left the room rather abruptly."

"Jim is experiencing what I am told is a common side effect of Terran pregnancies. Mother has gone to aid him and told me to fetch these items."

"Yes, morning sickness is what they call it. It may last the whole pregnancy, it may only last the first trimester."

"Spock! Get your ass in here!" Jim called from the bathroom.

"I must depart Sa-Mehk, if you could search for a man important to Jim I would be thankful. The man's name is Christopher Pike." Spock left to aid his mate and mother.

After James' retching had ceased Spock found his father talking to a man with silver hair on the comm. screen. 

"Spock, come this is Christopher Pike. Christopher, this is my son Spock." Sarek left the room, leaving Spock with a man that would kill for James from what he had learned of him.

"Spock, I understand you've married my son without asking me for his hand. Now, Jimmy can take care of himself. But the dad in me wants to know he's safe. So tell me, Spock. What are your intentions with my son?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question. I shall instead tell you what your son is to me." Pike nodded his head, signaling for Spock to continue. "James is my mate, my wife and the mother of my child. He arrived on our planet in an escape pod running from his mother. He stumbled upon my mating ceremony in which my intended indicated she did not want me. James and I bonded and he is now pregnant with our child. He is able to be with child through experiments done on him on Tarsus IV without his consent. Your son, James, is my T'hy'la, my everything, I would die for him, I would kill for him, for he carries a piece of my soul in him as I carry a piece of his in me." 

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. Jimmy has had a troubled life. He's my boy in everything but blood. He'd have never been on the death planet if his mother would've given me custody of him. Winona is bat shit crazy, uses Jimmy and Sammy to get what she wants. 'The Kelvin Baby' and 'George Kirk Jr.' She sickens me. I'm making my way to Vulcan now. I wanna surprise Jimmy, so don't tell him about this."

"I will not lie to my T'hy'la, but if he does not ask, I will not tell." 

"That's all I ask. Pike out." 

"He's a starship captain. The Voyager." James came up behind him. "It's sweet he wants to surprise me, but I don't really like surprises." Jim sat down on his husband's lap. "Which is why I want to know if it's a boy or a girl as soon as we can."

"Whatever you wish my love. Ashaya, do you wish to speak to your father? We can call the Voyager back."

"Nah! Let him have his fun. I have a better idea of what I want to do." Jim proceeded to make out with his husband for the next ten minute before they were interrupted by Spock's mom.

"Boys, as funny as it would be for Sarek to catch you, you may want to vacate the room." Amanda giggled walking past her son and his mate making out in her husband's office.

The two blushed and walked, hand in hand, to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm so happy about all of the support I've gotten and I feel so lucky. Thanks you guys, stay safe and healthy.


	3. Shovel Talks and Part Vulcans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Phil dock at Vulcan. Spock gets yelled at and Jim learns things about his husband's, and by extension his child's race that shocks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope this finds you all well. The website or my WiFi crashed and I lost this chapter a whole 2 times. I am not a happy person. Anywho, other than that narrowly avoided mental breakdown, I'm here and hopefully it wont happen again because I may actually lose it.
> 
> EDIT: My math is terrible so I fixed my numbers... I think. Let me know if I mess up again!
> 
> Italics are thoughts, underlined italics comm. messages and bolded italics are messages sent through bonds.
> 
> Chris centric anyone??  
> At least for a bit

As soon as they were confirmed in Vulcan Space Dock One, Chris was out of his chair and in the turbolift to get to medbay and his husband. He entered the medbay to the sight of his husband working diligently on an Andorian that had come down with a bad case of Nausican shingles somehow. He smiled, watching the love of his life in his element. Ordering around nurses and doctors alike. They had managed to get a Xeno-Respiratory Therapist on the last stop at a space dock. Which was a good thing, because Nausican shingles is hell on an Andorian's lungs.

"I need a ventilator running and IV fluids pushed now! Do you not see this girl in pain? Do you want me to stab you in the chest with a scalpel because I'm very close to doing just that. Try me, Brams! I'll ruin your career if you don't get your head out of your ass and focus more on the patient than yourself!"

"Just because you're fucking the captain, Boyce doesn't mean you can speak to me like that." Brams was looking for an ass-whooping.

"I' married to the fucking captain you piece of tribble shit! The next station we're parked at, your ass is off and I'm getting a new doctor! My first year nursing students at the academy are better at their jobs than you, you Tellarite Snow Slug!"

"Considering that we just docked at VSP, you can go pack Brams." Pike said, sliding up to his husband, watching the man turn red and walk out of the room.

"Thanks for that Chris." Phil turned and hugged his husband. "He's been stressing me out since we picked up that RT, said we obviously didn't appreciate him and all he does for us. Which, if he did anything beside terrorizing my nurses I may feel bad for that." 

"Well, since we're docked I'll see what I can do to get you a new doctor. I'm heading down soon, are you coming with or are you coming later?"

"I have Ensign M'Rezsa to take care of until my replacement comes. You go get our boy, I don't know how he's been treated since Tarsus and I don't completely trust how the Vulcan monarchy operates." 

"They take care of their guests and since Jimmy is with the crown prince they wouldn't dare do anything, though the fact that Jim is apparently the guy's 'wife' may be a bit concerning. I guess that's a culture thing though." Chris kissed his husband goodbye before walking to the transporter room before Number One could yell at him for throwing off the ship's schedule. The woman ran the ship and he would never complain because he knew he'd fall on his ass without her help.

Meanwhile on the surface Jim was driving his husband insane. 

"James, please cease bouncing, I realize you're excited to see your father but I am getting a headache from the movement." Spock rubbed his temples to ward off said headache.

"Ah! But you don't need to watch me all the time. If you would stop looking at me constantly then you wouldn't have a headache."

"You would deny me the pleasure of looking at my beautiful T'hy'la? He who is mother of my child and light of my life. You would crush me in such ways." Spock teased pulling his husband to his body.

"You say the sweetest things." Jim deadpanned, "If you're gonna stare do it quietly. Now kiss me, I had to listen to your sappiness and I demand a reward."

"Vulcans are not 'sappy'" Spock said, complying with his husband's request. 

"Sure." Jim mumbled.

And that's how Chris found them. Completely enraptured in eating each other's faces off, numb to the outside world.

"Ahem" Spock heard from behind him.

"Stop growling you overgrown child and let me see my dad! You big baby!" Jim kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand, and darted towards his father.

"Jim! I'm so glad to see you!" Chris hugged Jim, which did make Spock growl. "Is everyone treating you ok?"

_'He is still touching my mate!'_

**_Stop you big sehlat! I can fell you being growly! He's fine but I'll stop._ You _are giving_ me _a headache._**

**_I apologize James, but we are still newly mated and I do not appreciate you being touched by others at this time._ **

**_Will you ever be?_ **

**_Not likely._ **

Jim shook his head and made his way to his mate. "Everyone is treating me just fine, Chris. My husband is a bit possessive of me and Jr. but that's normal."

_**Mate.** _

_**What?** _

_**You are my mate, you keep saying husband. I am your mate.** _

_**What does Adun mean?** _

_**Husband...** _

_**And what do you call me?** _

_**Adun'a...** _

_**Which means?** _

_**Wife...** _

_**I'll call you husband if I want to Adun.** _

_**Yes Adun'a.** _

"Are you really ok Jim?" Chris looked at Spock, suspicious of the man - no they looked the same age, 18 or 19 he would guess - he was suspicious of the _boy_ that seemed to have captured his son. In body and in mind and soul if the Vulcan texts he had found were any proof. 

"I'm great, Dad. I'm happy. For the first time in what feels like forever, I'm happy. Spock and Jr. make me happy. Tarsus IV is still up her," he tapped his head, "but with the Vulcan Mind Adepts' help I'm healing." And Chris believed him. He didn't want to but he trusted his son's choice. No, what he wanted to do was grab Jim, sling him over his shoulder, make the Enterprise beam them up, and take his boy as far away as he could. He wanted to keep him safe, to protect him in the way Winona hadn't allowed him too. 

But he didn't, no. Instead he smiled and asked to come inside. Grabbed his duffle bag and headed inside when he was told he was welcome anytime. That Jim was family and by extension so were he and Phil. 

He was pleased. His boy had been through hell and back and he deserved a happy ending, add that to his husband beaming down in time for Amanda and Sarek inviting them to dinner.

Jim was not enthused with his in-laws. Not one bit.

"So Jim, are you ready for your appointment tomorrow?" Amanda smirked.

"Appointment? Is everything ok Jim?" Phil asked concerned.

"Everything's ok Phil, it's just a checkup for Jr. here." Jim smiled as he continued eating, trying to diffuse the bomb that was his dad Amanda had decided to set off.

"Yes Jim, we will be able to find out Jr.'s gender. Though I don't know why you insist on calling our child by this moniker." Spock chewed on his food as if he didn't just drop a shit-ton of information on his husband.

"What do you mean? Jr. is only five weeks old. How are we supposed to know what it's packing?" Jim was confused, he didn't know much about pregnancy but he knew you had to wait until like 20 weeks to know what you were gonna have.

"Oh honey! Spock didn't tell you?" Amanda looked shocked. "Vulcan pregnancies are specific and weird about that. In a normal human pregnancy you find out at about 16-20 weeks but the way Vulcans evolved means they develop their sexual organs shortly after their spinal cord and brain. Spock is wrong though, you won't know the sex for another couple of weeks." Amanda shot a glare at her son. "The baby will continue to grow for the remainder of the 44 weeks."

Jim was shocked. "44 weeks?" Jim did the quick math, "I'm gonna be pregnant for 11 months? Is there anything else I should know about my child that has apparently been kept from me, Spock?" Jim turned to his husband, sending his displeasure through the bond. "Or should your mother and I make plans to talk about this at a later time?" Jim stormed away from the table.

"You brought this upon yourself man. He's pregnant, god I'm never gonna get over that, so his emotions are all over." Chris said, sitting back in his chair. He knew his son needed time to cool down. "I wouldn't suggest going after him right now. He may stab you." 

"Jim would never harm me." Spock was sure of that.

"You just kept vital information from him, information about his _child_ for god's sake. He can and will stab you." Phil spoke up from his side, shaking himself out of his shock at the fact that Vulcans generally gestate for 11 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock will soon beg for forgiveness. Tell me in the comments what you guys think the baby should be. I already have an idea but why not have some fun with it? I'd like to know what you guys think.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	4. Babies and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock begs for forgiveness and the baby gets a checkup!

To say Jim was pissed would be the understatement of the century. His husband had hidden this from Jim. The fact that his child would leave his body so soon. The binding time human mothers would have with their children he'd get maybe half of. It was the way things were, he knew that, but Spock should have told him.

"James," Spock said from the doorway of their room. 

"What?" Jim turned away from the door, rolling from one side of the bed to the other.

"Ashayam, I apologize for not informing you about our child." Spock sat on the bed next to his husband. "I think we should have a conversation about other things that have happened in our lives. We have not disclosed such things as of yet in our marriage."

"Alright, you start" Jim said, still not facing his partner.

"My father attempted to raise me in the Vulcan way. This included pressuring me into attending the Vulcan Science Academy. While they were accepting me they made a comment of how well I did, despite my disadvantage. The disadvantage they were talking about is my human mother as due to my parentage I was deemed as less." Jim turned to his husband.

"What did you do?"

"I, to put it simply, denied them and told them to live long and prosper before walking out. I was accepted into Starfleet Academy shortly after. This is where I attend school and where I will have to return after the season."

"You're leaving us?" Jim asked brokenly, terrified that the one good thing that had really ever happened to him would leave. Like everyone else.

"No K'diwa. I am forever yours. You are to come with me as soon as it is safe. That being said, it is not likely I'll be there for the birth of our child. As soon as he or she is old enough to travel, the both of you will join me."

"My story isn't nearly as interesting. I have three PhD's; in Engineering, Geology, and Botany. I also have two Master's degrees; in transwarp capabilities and in electromagnetic sciences. I got them after I got my GED when I was 13. I had a lot of free time and I spent it in the library rather than at the house getting the piss beat out of me by Frank."

Spock pulled his husband close and rubbed his too thin form. He still had weight to gain from what he had lost on Tarsus. "I will never allow you to come to harm again. When we are together on Terra, we will make sure he never harms anyone again."

"Oh yeah?" Jim smiled at his husband. "And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"My father is not only the monarch of our planet but also the Ambassador to Earth. It is how he met my mother."

  
At the appointment they were all crammed into a small exam room. Jim and Spock on the bed, Amanda and Sarek on the chair, Chris on the counter, and Phil in one of the two physician's seats. Phil insisted on going to Shi-kar Medical instead of staying at the palace.

Jim and Spock were sitting together, whispering and joking when L'Vor walked in.

"Hello boys, how are you today?"

"We're good, just want to find out if the baby's ok." Jim said, making his husband move so he could lay and present his slightly extended stomach.

"That's good. I'm going to place these holographic projectors on your stomach and they'll allow us to see your child." L'Vor placed two objects on Jim's stomach and pushed a button to sync them and turn them on.

The room, which was darkened by Chris, was suddenly illuminated by a glowing figure of a child. It was small, as to be expected, it was only a few weeks old.

"The child is progressing well. It seems to have taken on its Vulcan characteristics like it's father."

"Is my grandbaby ok? I am not getting any younger here, L'Vor!"

"As the image shows, the child is in perfect health." He directed his attention to Jim and Spock. "May I attempt to position the babe? To get a better look." When Jim nodded, still staring at the figure on the holo, L'Vor placed his hands on Jim's stomach and attempted to maneuver the child manually. The babe shifted a bit, but was still in a fetal position.

"Stubborn kid!" Phil grumbled. "C'mon Chris, let's give the lovebirds a break from all the people." The two men maneuvered themselves out from the crowd, being followed by Sarek and Amanda.

In the room L'Vor waited in silence as the parents to be gazed at the life they had created. It was Jim that spoke first.

"How far along?"

"The child is approximately five and a half weeks along. It has decided to take hold of its Vulcan genetics, much like its father. According to my scans the child is 51% Vulcan as opposed to his father's 74%. You will likely give birth around 42 weeks. This is taking into account your human genetics and the child's hybrid genetics." Once L'Vor noticed they weren't paying attention to his words he left, knowing how important it is for newly bonded pairs to spend time together, especially when expecting, he left the room.

Jim and Spock stared at the holo. For how long they couldn't tell you. 

"We made that Spock."

"Indeed."

They sat in each other's arms for a while longer.

"Spock?"

"Yes Adun'a?"

"I don't want you to leave."

Spock considered this. He had already committed to Starfleet two years ago, to quit now would not be possible.

"I cannot leave Starfleet."

"I know that. I don't want you to."

"Then what do you propose, my love?"

"Let us come with you?"

Spock tensed at that. The thought of his mate being apart from him hurt, but it was not safe to travel on a shuttle when pregnant.

So Spock told Jim exactly that.

"So, we don't take a shuttle. Chris leaves Spacedock the same time you would. We could go with him. He's being docked for the next five years anyway. They're refitting the Voyager and giving her a new captain. They've promised Chris the Enterprise." Jim smirked, "We're not supposed to know that, but I'm pretty much his kid."

Spock considered this. His mate could live with Chris or at the Embassy. Spock was to room with Dr. McCoy yet again this year and he did not think the man would appreciate having another person in his living space.

"I do not know K'diwa. I would love to keep you with me, but only if it is safe." They paused again to look at the holo when a knock interrupted them.

"You boys need to hurry up, they need the room." Phil yelled.

They both got up, putting the projectors in the sanitizer, and left the room.

On the car ride home Jim asked Chris if their plan would be feasible and the man looked so happy one might think he was having a seizure.

"Of course you could live with me! And Leo has a daughter Spock so he wouldn't mind the baby."

"It is not the child I was concerned about Christopher. I was talking about personal _activities_ McCoy may not enjoy hearing." Chris turned bright red. and muttered something about not needing to know such things.

Amanda and Sarek were saddened to hear about their plans, but promised they'd be there as much as they could.

A fact they didn't know would save their lives years in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to retype this 4 times because it kept deleting itself. It is now 01:14 am and I'm about to pass out.  
> Stay safe and healthy! And get a good night's sleep!


	5. Breakfast, Goodbyes, and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Jim spend their last day on Vulcan with Sarek and Amanda before Chris brings them to their new lives. Doctor McCoy meets up with his roommate and best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long it's been a very hectic past few days. I'm very excited for this chapter and I hope ya'll like it. Stay safe and healthy!

Jim woke up surrounded by his husband's body. He decided this is fine and snuggled back into the warm body behind him.

"James, we must wake soon." Spock mumbled into his hair.

"Five more minutes, it's either that or coffee and I know you don't like me drinking it while pregnant. Not that I'd even be able to if you did, your daughter doesn't like it when I do anyway, she prefers your spice tea."

"I do not know why you insist on saying our child is a girl. My mother told us a month ago that I was wrong in my assumption." Spock huffed, getting out of bed. "Besides it is much more likely our child will be a son as for generations my family has had sons as the firstborn." Jim saw his husband smirk.

"If you want to fight me on it, fine. But I'm carrying the kid and because of that I know best. It's a girl." Jim rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get the previously mentioned spice tea.

Spock ignored his mate and proceeded to get dressed quickly before rushing to get back to his mate's side. Not that he'd ever admit it. No that would never happen.

"Spock, Jim, since it's your last day on Vulcan I figured we could go do something as a family. Amanda tried to reach for Jim's hand but was warned off by Spock's growl.

"Spohkh! How dare you growl at your mother!" Sarek shouted in Vulcan.

"She dares touch what is mine and mine alone to touch!" Spock growled back

"You let the doctors touch him yet not your own mother? The one who's life blood flows through you very own veins! The veins of your child!" Amanda demanded. "Control yourself! Before _I_ control you!"

"Hey can we go back to speaking a language I can understand?" Jim joked. "What's going on? Spock don't growl at your mom, first of all." Jim looked at everyone at the table. Sending a pointed look at his mate before declaring, "I'm going to finish packing. Amanda, when I'm done I'd be glad to go shopping with you." Jim turned and walked away.

"I'm going to get ready for the day. Sarek, control yourself and your son for the day." With that Amanda too left the room. Leaving the two Vulcans to stare in astonishment at the two humans that completely ruled their lives.

Jim was furiously shoving the remainder of his clothes in his bag.

 _"Stupid Vulcans and their growling! Stupid language I can't understand. I can't believe Spock would growl at his own mom. Our kid better not do that to me. I'm so tired, this planet makes me feel heavy."_ Jim wiped the sweat off his brow, _"It's too damn hot anyway."_

"It is pretty hot, I'll admit."

"Amanda! Sorry, didn't know I was talking out loud."

"At least the last bit you did. I wasn't around for anything else." She sat down next to where Jim was laying. "It's hard being away from all that I had ever known. In many ways it was easy. To come to this strange planet with a man I had just met just months ago. Vulcans are a very forward people. They are also very possessive. Spock will not take too kindly to you being around people, let alone you being touched by someone. I'm surprised it's only now happening. I guess being part human delayed it until he had actually realized you were pregnant." They were both quiet for a bit.

"Like last week at the market when that man picked up the plomeek I dropped and Spock almost ripped his arm off?"

"Yes, like that. One time Sarek and I were walking the city square. Spock was very young and had gone off somewhere. Someone with a grudge against Sarek had tried to kidnap Spock, and when Sarek spotted his son screaming for us he charged after them. He almost killed that man for trying to hurt his son, Spock stopped him."

"I thought Vulcans didn't touch another's family." Jim was confused.

"This man wasn't a Vulcan. He was an ex of mine that figured Sarek kidnapped me and so decided he was going to kidnap Spock to lure me away. At least that's what he told the Vulcan authorities." Amanda said. "It was the scariest moment in my life. But the point is Vulcans are very protective of what's theirs. Which sounds barbaric but really it's..."

"Hot?"

"Yes." They laughed and Jim decided he loved his new mother in law. "Let's get going before our respective Vulcans take us to their caves and have their ways with us."

"Mother I did not need to hear that!" Spock called from outside the room.

Out in the market Jim and Amanda were looking at different cloths at a booth.

"I suppose I could teach you to sew."

"I already know how." Jim admitted, fawning over a silky, blue and gold fabric.

"Really? Who taught you?"

"My grandmother before I was sent to T-" Jim cut himself off. "To that place."

They shop in silence for a while after that. 

"How much for this?" Jim asked the merchant pointing at the fabric he was admiring earlier.

"You don't want that. I have a much cheaper selection if you want to look at that." Jim was shocked.

"No, I want to know how much this is. I don't know who you think you are but that was very rude."

"Listen little human, I don't know what you're doing at my stall but that fabric is too good for you and the bastard child you are obviously carrying." Jim was only two months pregnant and therefore not very close to his 10.893 month due date.

"First of all! Nothing is worth more than another beings life! Second of all I am James T. Kirk, bonded mate of S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek, of the House of Surak. Not that any of that is any of your business. However, now I think I'll purchase form another stall. My mother-in-law and I have better things to do today." Jim linked his arm with Amanda's and walked away from the booth and its xenophobic owner.

Jim finds the same pattern on a better quality fabric at another booth and buys it from the nice elderly Vulcan woman who tells him he is 'glowing beautifully' and that she can 'tell it will be a boy since he hangs low already'. Jim is pleased and Amanda and he are walking back to their hovercar to go to the next market place when a hand grabs Jim's shoulder and turns him around.

"Now wait a minute! Who in the hel-" The man kisses him and says.

"You are the most pleasing creature I have ever laid eyes on."

The man is then immediately turned away from Jim and thrown on the ground by a very angry Spock.

"You dare touch what is mine?" Spock rages. "He who is my husband is not anyone's to lay hands on but me!" Spock picked the man up by his shirt collar and punched him several times in his face. "You will apologize to my mate, thank me for not killing you, you worthless _viltah_ and then you will be brought to the authorities where you will be imprisoned for your crime against my mate and the House of Surak." Spock growled at the man and turned his face to Jim.

"I beg thee for forgiveness of my crimes against me."

"It is not given." Jim said, still wiping his mouth in disgust.

By the time the authorities arrived Spock had beat the man unconscious but he was still alive. He would be _geldau_ and would never bother another.

"Spock! I'm so happy you were there!" Jim threw his arms around his husband's neck and jumped so he was being held in the arms of the man who had just stopped his sexual harassment.

"T'hy'la I will never leave you. Father and I were in the market square and I heard your distress through our bond. I came as soon as I could my love, and I fear I may not be quick enough to save you again." Spock nuzzled his hair and walked them both to the car. Amanda and Sarek carrying the bags and talking amongst themselves. Comforting one another just as Spock and Jim were. 

"Can we call Chris? Have him meet at your place?" Jim asked meekly, hating how he was reacting. He was not weak, godammit.

"Of course my love, anything for you."

When they get back to their home Chris is waiting for them. He tries to take Jim from Spock but is growled at and backs away quickly. 

"Jim, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just need a cuddle and movie night." Jim gave his mate a look. "And for my husband to stop being so growly."

"I don't think your Vulcan is gonna allow that Jimmy. He seems like he's in a mood." Chris sat down. "How about Phil and I sit here and Spock can sit between us and you. As for the growly part, I think it's justified because of what happened earlier.

"That is agreeable." Spock set Jim down on the couch and sat between him and Chris, glad his pseudo father-in-law agreed with his behavior.

They sat and watched a movie of his mother's choosing. The humans eating popcorn and the Vulcans snuggling their humans. Even though they both insist that 'Vulcans don't snuggle' everyone knows the truth.

That night when everyone was in bed asleep (and after a round of vigorous sex), Jim dreamed of his new life. With brown haired blue eyed boys and blonde haired brown eyed girls running around a starship, being chased by a not-so-stoic Spock. They finally reach a room, captain's quarters, and find Jim sitting at a desk working. But when he sees his family he stops and picks up one of the boys before he turns to kiss his husband. 

Unfortunately that _was_ a dream and reality demands he wake up so they can board the starship and leave for San Francisco. Jim is not happy.

"Spock!" Jim whined. "I don't wanna get up!" Jim put his face back on his pillow and promptly fell back asleep.

"Jim, Ashaya, we must leave lest we be late for my rooming assignments."

"Don' wanna move." Jim grumbled into his pillow.

"Alright." Jim smiled to himself, thinking he had won when he was lifted off the bed by his Vulcan husband.

"Put me down you asshole! This is not what I meant!" Jim kicked at his husband to get him let go.

"Alright." And Spock promptly carried him to the living area and dropped him on the couch.

"You little-! _You're_ gonna be _sleeping_ on the couch for that!" Spock gulped at that, knowing the couches on board starships, if they had any, were very small and not at all comfortable. He took a moment to be glad his father was purchasing a domicile for them and Leonard McCoy to share.

"I apologize K'diwa and beg thee for forgiveness."

"Go get me a mug of spice tea and I'll think about it." Jim grumbled as he got up and went to dress for the day. Spock hurriedly got the mug of tea as requested and joined his mate's side.

"Spock, carry my bags to the transporter please. I need a quick shower and then I'll be ready." Jim stripped and walked to their bathroom, teasing his husband knowing he would be frustrated beyond belief for the entire trip to Terra. Two days of travel and no sex. Poor Vulcan.

Spock's eye twitched as he did as he was told. He knew not to anger his mate more than he already had.

Once Jim was finished in his shower, dressed, and ready to go the two stood on the transporter pad.

"Spock to USS Voyager, USS Voyager come in."

"USS Voyager here."

"Two to beam up." Their molecules separate and come together again onboard the Voyager.

"Jimmy!"

"Auntie One! Chris is still keeping you chained to him and the Voyager I see."

"As if!" The woman scoffs. "I keep this ship in shape. And everyone on it too!" She turns to Spock, "Who's this Jimmy?"

"This is Spock. He's my husband, bondmate, and father of my child." Jim said, silently warning her to stop being so cold.

"You're only 18 Jim, but as long as you're happy." Spock bristled at the thought of making his mate upset... This morning did not count.

"I am." Jim replied. "He's good for me, and he'll be a great dad."

Spock wrapped his arm around Jim as if to shield him and their child from this woman. "I would appreciate if you could show us to our room Commander One."

"Right this way." The woman smiled at Jim and scowled at Spock when Jim looked away. She led them to their rooms and permitted Jim to go in but stopped Spock. "Hurt him in any way shape or form and I'll make sure you know nothing but pain. Chris, Phil and I raised that boy. We were the only ones who cared for him for 18 years. His mother sent him away without letting us know until he was brought back. I will live the rest of my life making it up to him. Make sure you never fail him like we did." She spun on her heel and walked down the hall. Likely ashamed at showing that much emotion. Illyrians were a very...peculiar race.

"Spock! You coming?" Jim shouted from inside the room.

"Yes T'hy'la. One moment." Spock carried in their luggage and fixed the room so everything would be easy to access for their two day trip.

They settled in together for the rest of the day. Chris gave them a guest suite so they had their own replicator and could make their own meals. Chris came by and asked if they needed anything but other than that left them be for the trip. They were still in the 'honeymoon phase' as Phil called it. Jim didn't think they would ever leave it. Not really.

When they arrived on Earth Jim breathed deeply, taking in the air of his home world.

"Are we going to the Embassy or the Academy first?" Jim asked.

"Neither. Father purchased a penthouse near the Academy for us to live in as well as my friend Leonard McCoy. There are two floors each with their own bedrooms, kitchens and living areas. McCoy has a young daughter in which he is allowed to have at the Academy for a week a year as per his custody arrangement. I do not feel this is fair for the man who has been nothing but kind to me for the year I have known him, however he refuses to allow me to help him. He will take the lower floor as that is the one that has only two bedrooms. The upstairs area has three. A master, a nursery and a guest room."

"You really thought all this out, didn't you?"

"Yes, my James." 

They continued on to their new home and settled themselves in. After about an hour someone was knocking on the door to the lower floor. 

"Hello, anyone in there? Spock if you leave me hanging I swear to god!" A southern voice called from the door. "This better be the right floor! Damn Vulcans and their shitty directions."

"I'll go upstairs and you can welcome your friend." Jim leaves and heads to bed. "It's late anyway."

"Spock!"

"I am coming Leonard. Your patience hasn't improved very much." Spock opened the door and greets his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. So this is our place, yeah?" Leonard whistles. "Damn, yer pops sure does have some pull."

"That he does. I trust you'll be able to find your way. The entire downstairs area is yours, the upstairs is mine. Sleep well my old friend." With that Spock and McCoy left to go to their respective rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gracious that was long! Probably the longest chapter I've ever written.


	6. Who Are You and Why Am I In Pajamas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones finally meet. Spock is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this. I'm writing in a fit of depression and anger as today was a really stressing day. Love you all, stay safe and healthy!

Jim woke that morning like he had all others. Wrapped in his husband's arms. Jim tried to get out so he could pee but was held firmly in place by his husband.

"Spock." His husband mumbled and gripped tighter.

"Spock." Nothing.

**Spock!**

"What!" Spock yelled as he fell off the bed.

"I need to pee and you were holding me too tight for me to get up." Jim said as he got to the bathroom. "You need to get up soon anyway. We're having lunch with Chris and Phil before you have to pick up your schedule." Jim walked back out. "Are you showering by yourself or with me?" Spock growled at the thought of his naked mate.

"Hey Spock! Where the coffee maker in this hell scape of a kitchen? Don't tell me you don't have one!" Leonard called from outside the door.

 **I guess that answers that question. I'll be sure to think about you love.** Jim walked back into the bathroom, making sure to strip as he went to tease his husband.

Spock growled again before walking out of their room to deal with his friend and roommate.

"Leonard, the coffee maker is where it always is. Under the cabinet Next to the refrigerator." Spock led his illogical roommate to the are. "Here, I am leaving soon to meet with Captain Pike and his husband. Will you be joining me?"

"Why would I do that? Why are you doing that? Did you get into trouble?" Leonard looked almost excited at the prospect of Spock in trouble.

"I am not in trouble. I am simply being evaluated by the Captain." Spock then left, hoping to catch his mate in the shower only to pass him in the hall drying off his hair.

"Why are you not dressed?" 

"Because I just got out of the shower. Why? Do you not want me to walk around in my underwear?" Jim was just dressed in a pair of boxers, mainly to tease his husband, partly because he didn't want to get completely dressed just yet.

Spock's eye twitched before he picked up his T'hy'la and carried him back to their room. "Dress. Leonard is not allowed to see such things." Spock then went to shower so he could take care of his problem.

"Yeah, yeah alright. I'll get dressed for Leonard." 

_"Gonna have to make up a nickname for him. Can't imagine calling him 'Leonard' all the time."_

Jim dressed and made his way to the kitchen, trying not to wretch at the smell of coffee. 

_"Spock better have stocked up on tea because I'll actually throw up on him."_

"Good Morning!" Jim said.

"AH! God damnit who in the hell are you!? I am in my underwear! Please don't kill me! I have a kid!" Leonard screamed, jumping onto the counter.

"Did Spock not tell you? And I wouldn't hurt you anyway."

"No, Spock did not say anything about an 18 year old living with us." Leonard hissed.

"Spock's only 18 you know that right? Vulcans age differently so just because he's been alive 21 Vulcan years he's still just 18. He'll be 19 in two weeks." Jim finally found the tea cupboard and made himself a mug of tea.

"Huh, knew he was a bit different. That doesn't answer the question of who you are."

"Oh no. Spock is gonna explain that. He's gonna make introductions."

"What am I doing?" Spock came into the room.

"Making introductions because you failed to do it before." Jim walked out of the room with his cup of tea.

"And putting on a shirt! Dear god man!" Leonard filled his mug with coffee. "So who's he?"

"Jim is my husband, doctor."

Leonard spit out his coffee. "Your what?"

"My husband. James crashed onto Vulcan approximately three and a half months ago. He and I bonded and conceived our child before moving here. Jim is 13 weeks pregnant, a fact I hope you will remember as I trust you with my life and by extension my mate's and child's lives." Spock said taking his own cup of tea back to his room. "Will you be joining us? Captain Pike is Jim's adopted father."

"That's not a lot of pressure." McCoy mumbled, "Wait a minute... Captain Pike as in the Dean of Students Captain Pike? Commandant of Cadets Captain Pike? That Christopher Pike?"

"Yes. I suppose those are some of his titles." 

"Of course they are." Leonard mumbled to himself. "I guess I'll tag along, meet your hubby and his folks."

"Very well, I will leave you to dress yourself Leonard. Do keep in mind the man would not wish to meet you in your underwear."

McCoy just grumbled at him and walked away.

Once they were all dressed appropriately they exited the building and made their way to the small café Chris was meeting them at. Spock growled at no less than five people on the way there, and almost beat a man who tried to touch Jim.

"Spock! Stop being growly! As hot as it is, I don't need to be thinking about that while having lunch with my dad." Jim hissed and McCoy blushed and said:

"I didn't need to know that."

They reached the café with one other incident, which was handled by Jim. They walk in and when Jim finds his adoptive dads he runs over to them and hugs them.

"Mine!" Spock grabbed Jim back and tucked him against his side. "He is my mate, you do not touch him."

"Spock, it's Chris and I touched him. Now let me go you cave man. People are staring." Jim fussed.

"Yes Jim." Spock let him go but quickly ushered him to a seat. "You should not stand for too long my love."

"Yeah Jim, you should probably sit. Not that I'm enthused about being growled at Spock, you're still a Cadet." Chris let that hang over him. "And who are you?" He looked at McCoy.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy sir. I room with Spock and now Jim I guess." 

"Well then Dr. Leonard McCoy, I'm sure you know of my husband, Dr. Philip Boyce."

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you sir." Leonard stuttered out.

"None of that! I want to eat and I'm not gonna listen to any of you call me 'sir' while I do it." Phil sat across from Jim. "C'mon Leonard sit down and we can chat about things that aren't work related." Leonard and Phil proceeded to converse, leaving Chris to interrogate Spock.

"Now Spock, I couldn't give you the talk on Vulcan because I was at your home and around your parents. But we're on earth now, so here it goes." Chris took a breath, "If you hurt him, in any way, shape, or form, I will hurt you, you will be hidden from the world and no one will be able to find you. He's my kid and he's been through too much already. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Spock knew it would be wise to just agree with the man.

"Chris stop terrorizing Spock." Jim chastised.

"Yes Jim."

Once they had all eaten and paid they went their separate ways; Jim and Spock went back to the apartment, McCoy left to get his schedule, and Chris and Phil went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda sucks so I'm sorry, I also spent the last two days working on this on and off. Love ya'll by.


	7. Academy Lessons and Ultrasounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock see their child for the second time, it's Spock's first day of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loyal minions! I am sorry about my absence, it's been a rough few days. I am here now with an update and I hope it meets your expectations.
> 
> Also I'm going through and editing a few things in the story. Not a big deal if you don't want to re-read everything, 10,000 words is quite a bit and that number will get bigger when this is posted.
> 
> The re-write is gonna be in relation to Jim's gestation period. I'm making it 11 months for the sake of the timeline and that it fits in my head better. I still suck at math so correct me on anything and everything. Also I'm having Spock start his third year in the Academy, Leonard is in his second. They were roomed together the previous year because they both applied for single dorms but there was a mix up and they both ended up in the same dorm.
> 
> I love you all and thank you for sticking with me on this journey.

Six in the morning is not an appropriate time to wake up. In any condition, to be honest. Yes, people do it all the time. They wake up to go to school, work, for their children.

But James T. Kirk was pregnant, and in his mind the only reason to wake up this early was to go pee and immediately go back to bed, or morning sex which would also lead to going back to bed.

"James," His husband murmured in his ear. "James, it is time for us to wake up. We get to see our child again, James."

Jim smiled a bit in his sleep dazed state, he groaned and rolled onto his back to look at his husband.

"Mornin' lover." Jim smirked and groaned again before getting up.

"I don't understand why you sometimes get up so easily and yet others I have to ply you with caffeine." Spock was astounded at his mate.

"Well, sometimes I want to sleep in because I'm tired, that really only happened on Vulcan because my body was adjusting to Junior here and the gravity change. Otherwise I wake up pretty easily, I've always been a light sleeper, I just putter around in the morning sometimes." Jim walked to the bathroom.

"That makes sense my Ashalik." Spock got up and followed his mate into the bathroom for some morning _personal activities_. 

A level below one Leonard McCoy could hear said personal activities happening and was glad he purchased noise cancelling headphones the day before. He knew what happened between newly weds.

An hour later the two love-birds made their way downstairs.

"Well, well. Did the newlyweds have fun?" Leonard teased.

"We sure did Bones." Jim snatched Leonard's piece of toast out of his hand. "Oh you shouldn't have Bonesy!"

"I didn't" He grumbled. "Spock, do you need a ride to campus?"

"No Leonard, we have an appointment and then I will make my way to classes."

"Well alrighty then, I'm headin' out. Have fun you two!" He called out before leaving them to their own devices.

Jim sat at the kitchen island and stared at his husband.

"Yes Jim? Is there something you need?" Jim smirked.

"No, I'm just admiring the view." He grinned around his coffee mug. "Junior is almost 14 weeks so we'll get to find out the gender today if what your mom said about about you applies to Junior too."

"This is true James. Do you still wish to find out?"

"I haven't decided yet to be honest. I like guessing but Junior isn't a Christmas present so I don't really want to wait." Jim stood and tucked himself into his husband's arms.

Spock wrapped his arms around his mate and tucked Jim further into him, almost as if he were trying to shield his mate and child from the world. "We could have the doctor write it down and pick someone close to us to tell us." He suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea. But who would we give it to?"

"My mother would appreciate the opportunity. We do not have any mutual friends as of yet unless we count Dr. McCoy."

"Well, he is a doctor so maybe. But I don't know about him. Your mom sounds like a good idea."

"Is there a friend or two of yours that you would like to consider?"

"No. My only friends were on T- that planet. The only ones that made it are Kevin and Thomas. Kevin is turning eight and Tommy is only 13 so they're out."

"I see. Hopefully you will like living here Ashaya." Spock led his husband towards the door. "We must depart soon though."

"I'm sure I will, love." Jim grabbed his coat, "Let's have the doc write it down and we'll open it just the two of us tonight. We can have a nice dinner together, some chocolate cake for you so you're in a good mood. I can have some cheesecake instead. We can open the envelope in the candlelight and celebrate afterwards, hmm?"

"That sounds lovely Ashaya." The two made their way to the embassy hospital where L'Vor would be waiting to introduce them to their doctor on Terra.

"Ah James and Spock!" L'Vor sounded as they entered the small maternity ward. "You found our little spot, come let's get you situated and check in on the little one." The couple followed their doctor into a small screening room. "I'm going to do today's scan and then I'll let you meet the campus doctor that'll be taking care of you when I go back to Vulcan"

L'Vor placed the holographic emitters on Jim's stomach and activated them before turning to the medical screen attached to the biobed.

The image of their child appeared in front of them, mesmerizing them all over again.

"Do you wish to know the gender?" He asked the pair as Jim reached at and turned the hologram.

"Can you write it down in an envelope?" Spock asked.

"I can. I'll leave you two here for a bit while I gather my counterpart." He left the room.

"Look Spock. That's our baby."

"Indeed."

"So beautiful."

"Indeed."

"I want more of them."

"Indee- what?"

"After Junior obviously. But I want a ton of little part Vulcan babies, with my hair and your eyes or vice versa. Little Vulcan ears we get to unfurl when they're born and little Vulcan feet pitter pattering on the floor."

"That sounds beautiful Jim. I think you'll be singing a different tune while giving birth to our child."

Jim chuckled, "Probably. But the human body has a biological imperative that makes the body forget the pain of childbirth for the continuation of the species."

"Fascinating." They sat in silence for a while more, occasionally reaching out to touch and move the hologram.

Eventually L'Vor did have to interrupt the two so he could introduce them to their new prenatal expert and pediatrician.

"Spock, Jim, this is Dr. Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga. He is the resident Vulcan/Terran specialist and is qualified in many areas, including; trauma, prenatal, neonatal, maternity, surgery, etc. He is highly qualified and I feel he would make an excellent addition to your team." 

"It's nice to meet you Dr. M'Benga." Jim disconnected the holo-emitters.

**_"Why did you disconnect the holos Jim?"_ **

**_"Because some part of me thinks our child should only be seen by us and our most trusted friends and family."_ **

**_"While I do not like the fact that we need another doctor, L'Vor must return to Vulcan soon. He is the royal physician, he is needed."_ **

**_"Well Dr. M'Benga can see at the next appointment."_ **

**_"Agreeable."_ **

The new man sat himself in the doctor's chair and faced the couple.

"Spock, Jim. I understand your hesitance. I'm new, I'm here to touch you and handle your child. It's only logical to be concerned for you mate and child, Spock, and for yourself and your child Jim."

He waited for the two to nod their assentation.

"I will only touch you to place the holo emitters and position the child. I know how Vulcans are with their mates so I'll make sure to let you both know what i plan to do in advance." This seemed to calm the two expecting parents.

The small group finished introductions and dispersed, L'Vor gave the couple their envelope and sent them away.

On their way out of the doctors office they were discussing their day's plans.

"I have my first class at 10:00 Ashaya, so we have a half hour together before I must leave to be on time for my class.

"Well we can go back home and talk about dinner plans and stuff. I heard there's a market nearby so I could go shopping around there. I've had this weird craving for a pomegranate and nei-savas smoothie."

Spock let Jim and himself into their home.

"That sounds alright Jim. I have three lectures today and two labs. I should be home around 18:00 if my labs permit."

"I'll find some plomeek while I'm there, it's a cultural exchange market. Maybe some fried plomeek with a pomegranate vinaigrette. I'll pick up some cheesecake at the local store and buy a slice of cake for you."

"I don't want to be intoxicated when we find out our child's gender."

"Alright love, we can both have the cheesecake. Does raspberry swirl sound good?"

"It sounds amazing Jim. I await your cooking."

"I'll even leave some on a plate for Leonard in the microwave. He's working late at the clinic tonight, right?"

"Yes Jim."

"Well then, it's settled."

"When will we notify our parents?"

"They can wait until tomorrow, can't they?"

"Yes Jim. We can enjoy the news ourselves tonight and tell our family in the morning." Spock gave his husband a kiss, in the Vulcan and Human fashion, and said, "I have to go to class now. Please use the bond if you need it."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you as well my James."

Spock left and Jim departed shortly after to go to the marketplace and store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I spent a week on this so I hope you all like it! Stay safe and healthy!


	8. Classes and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock centered portion with his day of classes and his dinner at home with his mate. Jim's portion is him at the marketplace and getting everything ready for their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am writing once again. Two updates in as many days, don't feel spoiled though lol. Love y'all!
> 
> Also Nyota is in this one, and I don't hate her but I kind of need her to be a bit forward coming for a couple chapters. She's a good person once she realizes what's going on. Miscommunication.

As Spock left his home to go to his classes he couldn't help but feel trepidation at leaving his mate alone for the day.

_"James can take care of himself, he has proven that by surviving the trials life has thrown at him. I am simply worried because he carries our child and our bond is still new."_ Spock smiled to himself, a small smile because he couldn't show that side of him to his classmates and professors. _"Yes, that's it, I am simply worried for my mate because of the bond. Though he is very adept at using it, which shows he is not completely psi-null as many humans are. I should ask him if he wishes to be tested on his psi-score."_

“Spock! I didn’t know if you were coming back to campus. You just kinda disappeared and said you wouldn’t be back. Is everything ok?” Ah, Nyota Uhura. He met her last year, she was helping her aunt, one of his professors. 

“Hello Nyota, is your aunt well? Are you helping her again this semester?”

“She’s doing well. And no, actually, I’m a cadet this year. Well, a junior cadet so I’ll graduate in five years instead of the normal four a communications track cadet usually takes.”

“I see. To answer your earlier question; I am adequate, I had a health scare but I was helped through it and I’ve returned to complete my education.”

“That’s terrible Spock, I’m glad you’re better now” She stepped closer to him, “I was just wondering, I know Vulcans bond when they’re young.” Spock stiffened.

“That is a common misconception, Nyota. My family is very old and does not follow the philosopher Surak’s teachings. Bonding when young is one of his suggestions.”

“Oh, so you don’t have a bond-mate on Vulcan then.” Nyota seemed excited at this prospect.

“No, I don’t have one on Vulcan, however-” Nyota cut him off.

“Shoot! I have to go Spock! Can we talk later?” She was already walking away. 

“Yes Nyota, that is permissible.”

_“Why did I say that when I knew she couldn’t hear me?”_

**_What was that, love?_ **

**_I’m sorry Jim, I didn’t mean to broadcast that thought. A friend was asking questions, some quite personal. Do I have your permission to tell her of your existence?_ **

**_Yeah, you can mention Junior too. Just don’t tell her my name, ok. I wanna meet her in person for that._ **

**_Yes Jim._ **

As he was carrying his mental conversation he walked to his first lecture of the day, Astrophysics.

**_Hey, can you record the Astrophysics lecture for me? I want to see what Starfleet is doing with it. I was gonna make that my third Master's degree but then T-4 happened._ **

**_I’ll ask the teacher James._ **

He felt a wave of love and appreciation flow through the bond and he sent one of his own back.

**_What are you thanking me for? I’m not doing much of anything for you love._ **

**_On the contrary James, you’re carrying our child and making our home and filling a hole in me I didn’t even know was there until you came into my life._ **

**_Aww, charmer. Now go to class! I gotta get going here anyway. Love you!_ **

**_I love you as well, my James._ **

Spock arrived at his lecture, early as always, and asked the professor for permission to film the class.

“Of course you can. May I ask why though?”

“My husband is interested in Astrophysics, it was to be his third Master’s degree before he went through a traumatic event. He wishes to know how Starfleet teaches the material and if it fits his standards.”

“Oh, well then I hope he approves. I didn’t know you were married Cadet, congratulations.”

“I thank you professor and I shall pass on your congratulations to him.”

Spock took his seat in the direct middle of the room and settled in for the two hour long lecture, setting up a second PaDD to record for his husband.

After his first lecture he has a 30 minute break before his Diplomatic Exposures Gone Wrong class. Then he has a Command Center course before his labs. Which are for physics and Geometrics respectively.

Nyota eventually caught up with him again, reaching him during his second half hour break and before his final course.

“So, back to what we were talking about earlier.” She sat down next to him and leaned towards him.

“Yes, you ran away before I could tell you about my bond-mate.”

“Yeah, you said you didn’t have one. So I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me. You know, like for coffee on Friday.” She looked at her watch and cursed, “Crap I need to keep better track of time. You don’t have to answer right now, just meet me at the coffee and tea shop just off campus at 15:00 if you’re interested. I have to go Spock, bye

“Goodbye Nyota.” He sat there for the next few minutes before he had to leave. 

**_James, I am not sure how to deal with a situation and am in need of your help._ **

**_Umm, ok Spock what’s up?_ **

**_Nyota, my friend talked to me again but wouldn’t let me inform her of our union._ **

**_Ok… what’s the situation?_ **

**_She has invited me on what I think is a date._ **

**_What? Tell me what she said._ **

**_I will send the memory to you._ **

**_We can do that? Oh._ ** James went silent for a moment as he reviewed the memory.

**_Was I correct in my assumption?_ **

**_Yeah Spock, you were. How about I handle this?_ **

**_What do you mean James?_ **

**_Well, I’ll go meet her. Wear something that shows off Junior and tell her who I am. Maybe drop a few hints if you see her before Friday, tell her if she asks again but do the Vulcan half truths thing otherwise. Friday is in two days Spock, it’ll be fun._ **

**_Yes Jim._ **

**_Alright my love, now how do you tell if a nei-savas is ripe?_ **

**_It will be firm but move when you squeeze it, like your earth avocados._ **

**_Thanks hun. I’m gonna go now, the vendor is looking at me weird._ **

**_Yes Jim, stay safe._ **

**_Will do._ **

Spock departed and left for his class, anticipating his night with his mate and child.

**Back in the Apartment 09:30 Just after Spock left.**

Jim watched his husband walk out the door and decided he was going to putter around until about 10:30 so he’d get to the marketplace a little after they opened.

He picked up what little there was to clean and opened up the desktop.

_ “Spock won’t mind if I do a little shopping. This place needs to get a little spruced up. It’s all either too bland or too girly. Three men live here for fucks’ sake. Maybe I’ll look at nursery stuff too.” _

Jim spent the rest of his remaining time online looking at things for Junior.

“Ya know we’ll find out what you’re gonna be tonight. I can’t wait to meet you. Your Daddy and Gramma and Granpa and Papa Chris and Pops, that’ll be what you call Phil, since he’s married to Papa Chris and we can’t go excluding him.”

Jim sat down in the recliner and rubbed his small belly as he spoke to his child.

“I don’t really care what you are though. Boy, girl, somewhere in between it doesn’t matter as long as you’re here and healthy.”

His watch beeped at him incessantly, it was time for him to go.

“Alright Junior, let’s go get stuff for dinner, yeah?”

Jim made his way downtown and to the marketplace where he found several different stands. Most Federation planets had one, Terra, Vulcan, Andor, Orion, just to name a few.

He made his way through the stands.

“Hello! Would you like to try some plam-shrits? They’re a soft fruit that helps with both human and Vulcan pregnancies.” An Orion woman about his age offered.

“How’d you-”

“Know a Vulcan knocked you up? His pheromones are all over you and the little one. Do you know what you’re having?”

Jim laughed at her blunt phrasing. “We’re finding out tonight. I’m planning a dinner for us. Can I try some of the plam-shrits? So I can know where to put them and how to use them?”

“Yeah sure,” She cut one up, “Here, it’s really juicy so be careful.”

“Thanks.” He tried the fruit. “This is good, how much?”

“A dozen for 25 credits. They work really well with the Terran fruit pomegranate and with the watermelon. Which sounds like a weird combination but it really is good.”

“I’ll have to try it out then. What’s your name?”

“Gaila Vro! Yours?”

“James T. Kirk. It’s nice to meet you Gaila. I think I’ll have to come back just to see you.”

“Flirt, I don’t think your mate would like you doing that.”

“No probably not but we have an equal partnership so he’ll probably just grumble into the bond.” Jim laughed as his husband started doing exactly that.

“Are you ok? Your eyes kind of glazed over a bit.”

“Yeah Spock was just a bit freaked because some girl on campus started flirting with him and asked him on a date. So he wanted confirmation and to know what to do.”

“Oh? And what’s the plan?”

“I’m going in his place.”

“Ooo. Sounds like fun, well James T. Kirk I have to close up shop soon so I’ll see you around.”

“Sounds good Gaila, take care.” Jim finished his shopping and headed to the store down the road from their home to get their dessert for tonight.

When he got back home he quickly set to work making their dinner. A benefit of being starved for months is that you can get creative when cooking. So he made pan-fried plomeek with nei-savas and pomegranate vinaigrette. He had grabbed some split peas and garlic scapes for their sides, along with some fried potatoes, peppers and onions. He used the plam-shrits and small watermelon to make a glaze for the cheesecake. He found a portable table upstairs and used the anti-grav wheels to put it in their room. He carried their dinner in along with their plates and silverware to set the table.

He finished and sat in their living room waiting for Spock to get home.

“Well Junior, it’s almost time for Daddy to get here and we can eat and find out what you’re gonna be. I love you little one.”

“Who are you talking to Ashaya?”

“I’m talking to Junior. Dinner is in our room, love.”

“Come Ashaya, we will eat the meal you’ve made for us and see what life has decided to bless us with.

The pair made their way to their room where Jim had set up the candlelight dinner. 

“This looks lovely Ashalik, did you have a good day at the market?”

“Yeah, I met this nice Orion woman, Gaila, she let me try this new fruit from her planet, plam-shrits. I used them in the glaze for the cheesecake.” Jim and Spock settled in the small breakfast nook in their room, Jim curling into Spock as they ate together.

“I figured we could look after dessert. We can call your parents in the morning but I wanted to go to campus and surprise Chris.”

“That sounds alright to me Jim. We can walk to campus together and you can go to his office by yourself if you want.”

“Yeah, I think he’s still warming up to you, lover. But he’ll have to get over it soon.”

They finished their dessert and Jim grabbed the envelope and dragged his husband towards their bed.

“We can open it here if that’s ok with you.”

“Yes Jim, this is fine.”

They settled in, Jim tucked into what he was beginning to consider his spot, under his husband’s arm and into his side. They held the envelope, one hand each on it before Spock reached out and lifted the letter out and opened it.

Jim started crying, “Spock!”

“I see it Jim, why are you crying my love?”

“Damn hormones.” Jim wiped his cheeks. “It’s a boy Spock.” He chuckled, “I guess you were right.”

“Yes Jim.”

The pair spent the rest of the night planning the rest of their life together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and I live for your comments and kudos! Stay safe and healthy!


	9. Informing Amanda Grayson, and Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys tell their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly don't know when in the week this is taking place but I'm gonna say that the previous chapter was on a Tuesday and this is the day after they found out, so Wednesday. There will be this chapter, a Thursday chapter, and then Jim and Nyota meet.
> 
> Hope ya'll are doing ok with the shit that's happening to this poor planet. To all my fellow Americans I must say two things, because I'm obligated to as per the statute set I don't know where (probably my dad to be honest), Did you 'Murica today? and Happy Fourth! As for everyone else, no I can't tell the difference between gunshots and fireworks and it is entirely possible for them to be happening at the same time.

_"Being pregnant sucks, little man. Be happy you're worth it."_ Jim thought as he muttered through his toothbrush about morning sickness.

"Ashaya? Are you awake?" Spock asked from the doorway. "Did our son wake you again? You should've woken me, my love."

"Yeah, little man was bouncing on my bladder and then when I got up I had to throw up. I didn't wanna wake you up because we're telling Your parents and Chris today and I have a feeling he's still bitter about everything."

Spock wrapped his husband in his arms and gently led him to their bed. "It is only 03:00, we can sleep for a while longer before we incur the wrath of our parents." Jim hummed and snuggled closer to his mate. "Sleep now, my James."

"Mmmh mkay. Love you."

Spock smiled in the darkness of their sanctuary. "I love you with all my being, James. You and our son will never know harm when with me."

"We'll both protect Junior, but I can take care of myself."

"Yes, Jim."

Jim hummed again before succumbing to sleep.

At 07:30 they both woke up and readied themselves for the day. 

"Spock! Call your mom now so the connection has time to go through. I'll be out by then!" Jim called from their room down to the common area where his husband and their roommate were lounging before their days began. 

"Yes, Jim."

Jim smiled to himself, continued his routine and took the time to reflect on the past 14 weeks.

_"Almost three and a half months ago I was a scared kid on a planet full of people hunting me."_ He thought as he pulled a shirt out of their closet. _"Tommy, Kevin, and Me were just trying to survive when we found the others. The nine of us in a series of caves for four months."_ Jim dressed himself and sat on the bed.

_"I killed for them, for myself, for food. I wouldn't change a damn thing though."_ He decided. _"If I didn't then we wouldn't all be alive, I wouldn't have met Spock, I wouldn't have Junior."_ Jim realized.

_"To think the a week after the worst thing that ever happened to me would be followed by the best thing. I won't mind another pon farr either."_

**James! We do not speak of it!**

**I wasn't speaking. Is your mom on the phone?**

**Yes she is, please get down here.**

**Will do.**

Jim grinned and headed down the stairs.

"Ah, mother, James is here and we shall now tell you our news."

"Oh! What is it? I'm not getting any younger here boys!" Amanda berated as Jim sat down in his husband's lap.

"I mean, we just wanted to let you know the sex of the baby, but if you don't wanna know??" Jim led her on.

"NO! Tell me! Oh is it a little girl? I could pin up her hair in the cutest little bows. Or, No! It's a boy, isn't it? All the firstborns are boys in this family. Oh that'd be lovely too! Oh I can't wait, tell me. No! Don't tell me, let me go get Sarek!" Amanda got up and they could all hear her yelling down the hall for "Sarek! Sarek, get your pointy-eared ass down here so the boys can talk about our grandbaby!"

Bones chuckled, "She sounds like my Ma. Good luck Jimbo, Jocelyn hated being pregnant because of her."

"If your mom is half as amazing as Amanda, then I now know for sure she was batshit crazy and that you should let Spock sic Sarek's team of lawyers on her."

"Jim! We're back! Go on, tell us!" Sarek and Amanda were sitting in the console chair.

"Yes James, Spock, it would be pleasant to hear your news." That got another chuckle out of Bones.

"I think your in-laws are ready to hear you're having a little-"

"Bones! Shut the fuck up before _I_ sic Spock on _you_." 

"Yes, Jim." Leo replied as Spock chuckled into his neck.

"So Amanda, are you ready to welcome your grandson into the world in like eight months?"

Amanda squealed and stood to jump around the room. "A boy! Oh Jim, I'll be on Earth in two days, I just have to pack and settle Sev in a sehlat kennel."

"Mother-"

"Amanda-" Spock and Sarek started.

"Oh that's great! I was gonna go nursey shopping after my lunch date so you can just come to both!" Jim enthused.

"I have to go pack now loves! See you soon! Sarek, come get our suitcases down from the shelf." She commanded as the connection was severed.

"Have fun with that Spock, I haveta go though. Clinic duty and all." Leo slipped out and left the young couple to their own devices.

"Ashalik, are you sure about my mother coming? She can be quite overbearing at times."

Jim teared up, "B-but I just wanted to have a mom here. M-mine doesn't want-t me and I-I just figured- I'll call her back" He sobbed out.

"No, no!" Spock panicked at his mate crying. "She is most welcome and I will do anything for you, my Jim."

"Anything?"

"Yes, my love. I'd die for you,"

"Can you get me some of our leftover cheesecake?" Jim asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yes, Jim, I'll be back. When you're done we shall go see your father and Phil."

"Okay." Jim snuggled into the couch where his husband placed him.

Jim ate his cheesecake and cleaned up a bit before they headed out.

"Spock?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I have to pee," Jim darted inside and came back out five minutes later. "Okay! Let's go!" Jim grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him towards their hovercar.

"Yes, Jim" The two made their way to the Academy and only had a couple hiccups, once when Jim tried to get his husband in a frisky mood and another when Jim threw up out of the window.

When they finally got to the building Chris resided in Jim had thrown up twice and Spock punched three other cadets who leered at Jim.

"I don't know how you haven't been arrested yet." Jim said in the turbolift.

"Diplomatic Immunity, my father is the Ambassador to Earth, as my husband you have it too." Spock replied nonchalantly.

"Of course." Jim muttered. 

"Boys! What're you doing here?" Phil called from across the room.

"We're actually here to see you and you're husband." Jim smirked. "Wanna walk with us?"

"I would be delighted," Phil offered his arm to Jim. Who took it, much to his husband's chagrin.

The three made the rest of their way to Chris' office.

"Honey! We're home!" Phil called as they walked into the small room.

"What're you all doing here?" Chris stood and hugged his husband.

"We came to share some news with the two of you." Jim started as he sat in his husband's lap.

"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you?" Chris joked.

"How'd you guess?" Jim asked, pretending along with his father-figure. "No we just figured we'd tell you to expect darker colored tones for the nursery because my son is not gonna have a pastel room."

"A boy? Oh that's great Jimmy! How're you two doing with knowing that? Did you tell Amanda?" Phil asked from his parallel spot from Jim, on his husband's lap.

"We're great! And Amanda is on her way, she'll be here on Friday. Chris?" Jim asked, his dad not saying anything.

"Spock, please go to your classes. I don't want the Vulcan government coming after me for killing their crown prince." Jim got off his husband's lap and pointed at his dad.

"Now you listen here old man! That is my husband and the father of my son! The fact that I'm pregnant and it's just hitting you now doesn't mean he answers for it. I was a willing participant in ALL acts that brought Junior to us so you can retract that statement or the only updates you'll be getting will come from Phil!" Jim cried out. "I'm not having the two of you fight constantly! Spock, you're just as bad! Stop growling at our family! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find a friend so I can bitch about all of you!"

Jim stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Captain, I'll go to my first lecture now. I suggest you leave James be for now, as he has shut me out of our bond, he needs time to himself." Spock stood and saluted before leaving the room.

Chris and Phil sat for a bit before, "You dug yourself into this hole, Chris. Spock is literally in his head so they won't be like this for too long. But he's right, you need to back off. I know you're trying to protect him, but our boy has kept himself safe this long. He'll be okay." Phil stood up. "Love ya, I gotta go, new trainees at the clinic and I'm gonna make McCoy take 'em."

Jim walked quickly back to their car and drove to the market where he had met Gaila yesterday.

_"Maybe she won't mind me hanging out with her. I have my wallet so I can buy stuff. Hopefully they're open now."_

Jim pulled into the parking lot of the marketplace just as they opened the gates. He got out and scouted for Gaila, she was in the same spot as she was yesterday. He walked to her stand and said; "I'll buy all plam-shrits you've got if I can sit here a bitch at you until I'm done being pissed at everyone I know."

"Sounds good, you only need to buy two dozen for that though, they're popular and I don't wanna lose all of them." She smirked.

"Sounds great, got another chair?" Jim asked. "And maybe a water?"

"Yep! Just come on around. So, boy or girl?"

"Thanks. It's a boy. We found out last night, had a _great_ few rounds of sex, told his parents this morning which went great. Then we told my kinda-dad and his husband which ended in him threatening my mate and me screaming at all of them."

"Oh damn. That sucks I'm sorry. Wanna cruise through a couple baby name books? I have some leftover from when a friend of mine was pregnant."

"That sounds nice." Jim took the books from her and realized they were a collection of names from Vulcan, Orion, Andora, Terra, Betazed and a bunch of other Federation members.

"Have anything in mind already?"

"I've always liked the name 'David'. I'm thinking a combo of Vulcan and Human names. 'Soren' is cute, 'Kuvik' has a nice ring to it."

'Soniath' hmm, 'Soniath Nathan'. That's cute."

"It's an option I guess. I'm pissed at my husband but I'm not gonna pick our kid's name without him. Maybe we can name him after his dad and Chris. 'Sarek Christopher' is kinda cute."

"Yeah it is, hold there's someone coming up." Jim and Gaila spent the rest of their day like that, bouncing baby names off of each other and Jim even helped out with the stand. Soon it was nearing time for him to go home.

"I've had a good day. Can I come back tomorrow? Maybe even help you with the stand permanently? If not it's ok, I can find something else to do while Spock is at the Academy."

"That sounds great! I'll give you my comm. number and you can text me all about your husband issues. I expect either makeup sex or couch sleeping notifications." She winked.

"If there's any makeup sex I won't be able to reach my phone." He joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is pretty short only like 1900 words but I wanted to crank one out because I love this story and I needed to show it some love. Hop ya'll like it! Next chapter will be apologetic men and a lot of 'yes, Jim's'


	10. Surprise Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's family takes an interest in his life. Spock and Chris pull their heads out of their asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It just came to me like literally 30 seconds before I typed this. Sorry, but not really because as much as I love fluff, I need the slightest bit of angst in my life.
> 
> Also ngl my own abandonment issue /may/ have come out a bit here. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> I am American so when I say 70 degrees I do mean Fahrenheit. Also the /only/ thing I get at McDonald's is the mango-pineapple smoothie because I can't stomach fast food, but my sister gets the burritos.

Jim got home right as Spock sat himself down on the couch. The door closing made him belt off the couch and rush to his mate's side.

"James, are you alright? You blocked me out all day. I apologize for my actions today. Please forgive me my love." He rambled.

"Spock, I'm not gonna say I'm not mad, I was, but not anymore. I had time to cool down. I just need to know that you understand my frustration." Jim said, sitting them both down on the couch, side by side.

"Yes, you are upset that I keep showing possessive tendencies around you and growling at our family members."

"The growling is kind of hot when it's directed at strangers that try to touch me or flirt. But growling at Chris and Phil and you _mom_ for god's sakes, that irks me." Jim grabbed Spock's face in his hands. "If you can't, no, if _we_ can't trust them, then who can we? If you're growling at your parents and Chris and Phil then how am I supposed to override the instincts to hide our child away from them? Because that's what you're doing, every time you growl at someone our bond releases hormones that makes me adverse to that person. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Jim. I'll try to prevent myself from growling at the people around us."

"No, Spock. You're still not getting it." Jim shifted so he was straddling his mate's lap. "I like it when you do it when you need to protect me. It makes me feel safe and wanted. It makes me feel loved. But I can't deal with you doing it at our family. It makes me feel like my brain is at war with itself."

"I see. I will stop growling at our family, if I can growl at Leonard occasionally." Jim smiled.

"Definitely can growl at Leonard. Until we get a bit closer because you _do_ want him to deliver Junior."

"I do not understand why insist on calling our son by that name."

"Oh! Speaking of, I was leafing though a baby name book today with Gaila and I found a few names I liked. Maybe we can go through it together tonight?" Jim suggested, then the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it!" Leonard called. "Wouldn't want you two lovebirds to be interrupted. I heard that part about me being growled at, damn hobgoblin and devil children." He muttered.

"You're not _that_ much older than us Bonesy! Five years isn't a hell of a lot, most siblings are that far apart."

"I do _not_ want to be your brother, Jim."

"Perfect! You already know your lines!"

"That's just sad man." Leo opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, does Jimmy live here?" A low voice boomed.

"Umm, Spock, you wanna handle this?" Leonard asked.

"I'll come too." Jim said.

"Jimmy? Is that you? Mom said some crazy Vulcan kidnapped you!" The man barged in and Jim gasped.

Spock gathered his mate in his arms and growled at the newcomer. "What are you doing here Samuel? You left years ago." Jim bit out.

"I- I'm so sorry Jimmy, I just had to get out from there. I was gonna come back and get you-"

"I don't care. Why are you here?" Jim just sounded broken.

"Mom called me and told me you got kidnapped by some crazy Vulcan and he was keeping you as some kind of pet! I had to come help you." The man sounded panicked.

"I'm not being kept here against my will, Sam. I'm the happiest I've been in a long while. So you can call that bitch back and tell her to-to go to hell! Now get out of my home, go back to wherever you fucked off to so many years ago." Jim bit out and stormed upstairs.

"Man, I think you should leave. Now is preferable before the Vulcan you just accused of kidnapping rips you apart." Leonard said, pushing the man out the door.

"Right, I'm at the Hilton on fourth street, room 724. Ask for George Kirk at the desk. If he wants to talk, I fucked up bad with him." The man, George, left.

"Wait." Leonard said to Spock. "George Kirk, like Jim's dad?"

"No, he has a brother by the same name. A thing you humans do that is most peculiar."

"So I'm gonna have to take 'Leonard' out of the running for the little one's name?" He joked.

"'Horatio' is always an option, if you would prefer." Spock sniped back.

"No! That is an awful name and I refuse to put it on anyone's birth certificate." Leonard wandered away. "Go comfort your husband."

"That was my plan."

**My Jim, where have you gone?**

**I'm in Juniors nursery.**

**I'm coming.**

Spock made his way to the second bedroom on their floor and saw his mate sitting on a lone rocking chair that he didn't know was in here.

"Ashaya? Are you well?"

"No." Jim admitted. "I'm not, love. I'm sad, and pissed, and just so hurt and confused." Jim held out a hand for Spock to grab.

"Go on, my dearest one."

"Sam walked out on me when I was twelve years old. He had just turned seventeen and he was done with Frank and his abuses, and apparently me too. He just packed a bag in the middle of the night, didn't even leave a note to say goodbye. Frank focused his aggressions on me from that point on until I was seventeen myself. The day after my birthday he put me on a shuttle to Tarsus IV. You know what happened there, you've been in my head. And really I should be glad he did, because he led me right to you." Jim stood and kissed his husband, his mate, and the love of his life.

"Come, my love. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be better."

"I know. I'm just so mad because she hated me. Hated to look at me, but now that I'm finally happy, she wants to tear me away from you." Jim turned to Spock. "Promise me something. If she goes after me, and you can't save me, take care of our boy."

"If I have exhausted every other option in the universe, then I promise to keep our son safe, loved and protected. But she first would have to get through my father, mother, their lawyers, the royal guard, and finally me, to get to you. You are safe with me, my Jim. You and our son will be protected for as long as you both shall live."

Jim smiled. "Okay, I feel a bit better now. Let's go through that baby name book." Spock smiled and nodded.

"I already brought your bag into our room."

"You're the best! Let me get changed and we can go through it." Jim walked into the bathroom and called out, "I have a few marked down that I kinda like already."

Spock opened the book to the first page he saw dogeared. "James, we are not naming our child Semaj."

"Why not? It's cute, it's my name backwards. That was a fad in the late 1990's."

"We are not naming our child after a 'fad' from over 300 years ago."

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." Jim cuddled into Spock, "Hmm, what about 'David'?"

"I'm not partial to that one. 'Sotov' is a strong Vulcan name that you have marked."

"Yeah I really like that one. We'll make a list, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Make it a mental one, there lover boy."

"Yes, Jim."

"'Nathan?' 'Soniath' sounds good too, they could go together."

"You wish for our son to have a first and middle name then, Jim?"

"Yeah, I know it's not really a Vulcan thing to do, but I was thinking we could give them a first and middle name and sandwich it between our family names."

"That sounds lovely, my Ashaya. If we are doing that, then I don't like 'Soniath' It reminds me of my childhood."

"Alright. 'Eihpos', it's cute _and_ unisex."

"James."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Sweet!"

"Sperraupt?"

"Excuse you."

"No, James it is a name."

"Oh...no."

"Understandable."

"Malcolm?"

"Sajes?"

"I don't hate them together."

"They will go on the list."

Their night continued like that until around 03:00 when Jim yawned. 

"Damn, I guess we ought to go to bed now."

"Yes, Jim." 

Spock woke to his husband kicking him in the face, and out of the bed. Spock grumbled a bit but dressed himself for the day. He had to get to his classes anyway. Stepping into the sonic shower was quite pleasant. He didn't get one very often since he showered with Jim most days and his mate preferred water to sonics.

Which is why he shrieked when his wonderful sonic shower was suddenly turned into freezing cold water.

"That's what you get for not waking me up! I enjoy our shower time, ya know. Scootch over."

"Yes, Jim."

"You know I could hear some of what you were thinking. You tell me I think loudly but you made me fall out of bed."

"James, you kicked me out of the bed this morning. With your foot on my face."

"Oh, sorry love. Next time kick me back, yeah."

"I would never Jim, I could never hurt you, my T'hy'la."

"You've called me that before, but never said what it means."

"It means you are my everything. My friend, lover, brother-in-arms, the only one for me. It is a bond not seen since Surak and it is why I could sense you on the claiming fields."

Jim smiled, "I love it. We'll be brothers-in-arms soon. Once I'm settled with Junior I plan to join Starfleet so we can be stationed together."

Spock made a noise, low in his throat. "I do not wish for you to be put in harm's way, like you will be in Starfleet, but I could never bear being away from you."

Jim smiled, "I know, that's why I'm doing it. Come on, you're gonna be late and I have to figure out what to do today."

"I'm sure my mother would appreciate a call while they're on the shuttle."

"I'll see." Jim got out and wandered over to his dresser to get dressed, leaving to get some breakfast downstairs after.

"Jim! Hey, your brother, I'm assuming that's who our visitor last night was, wanted me to tell you where he was staying. Seems he wants to talk."

"Oh. Are you busy today?"

"No. I'm off at the clinic but I have a nighttime lecture at 22:00. Why?"

"Well, if I go I wanna have someone there and Spock has classes all day and my friend Gaila works for one and for two we just met."

"Well hell kid, I'll go with ya."

"Thanks Bones. We can take the hovercar and make Spock take the bus." Jim smiled. "Hey! We can go out for breakfast too! I've been craving some of those burritos from McDonald's."

"I don't know why they haven't banned fast food, we're in the 23rd century."

"Well, in the late 22nd century they went through a massive reform and now are regulated weekly on what they do. No overheated coffee, grease filled food, or overpriced salads. It's literally just a restaurant with a drive through."

"I know that! I still don't like it but I also know not to get between a pregnant person and their weird fucking cravings."

"That's right Bones, now you can explain that to my husband while I go warm up the car."

"It's 70 out Jim!"

"Shh!" And Jim left, leaving Leonard to deal with an angry Vulcan.

In the car the two men, one slightly more out of breath than the other, made their way to the fast food restaurant so Jim could get his burritos and mango-pineapple smoothie.

"So where do you wanna go first? Do you want to visit your brother and then do something to calm down, or do something first, or both?"

Bones was a good friend for giving him options. "None of the above?" Jim joked. "He left me, Bones. A long time ago."

"I see. well, my momma always said you can't get over a mountain the same you can a pile of bricks."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"It means, you can't get over past issues until you knock 'em down some."

"Okay, I get it. You and your southern wisdom."

"Hmpf! I'm not appreciated enough."

"Sure Bonsey. Let's get it over with then, maybe Spock can come home early if I need him. Nah, I'm a big boy, I'll be fine." Now Jim was mumbling to himself.

"Alright then, off we go."

This hotel is the bane of Jim's existence. He's 14 weeks pregnant, his ankles are swollen, and he still hasn't thrown up yet today which means it'll happen soon.

"I. Am never. Walking up. Another. Set of stairs. In my life!" Jim gasped out. "Why did they pick the only hotel in the _country_ that doesn't have a working elevator?"

"I don't know Jim, but I feel you. Seven flights of stairs while you're pregnant, can't be fun."

"It's not! Sam better fucking apologize for everything he's ever done to me ever, starting with those fucking stairs."

Jim walked to room 724 and starting banging on it.

"I'm coming!" A woman's voice rang out. "May I help you?" She asked Jim.

"Umm, sorry I think I got the wrong room. Is Sam here?"

"Do you mean George? Hold on, George!" She screamed into the room.

"What?" His brother's voice boomed back.

"There's a blond kid and a brunet here to see you!"

"Shit!" A bang and crash, "Fuck, ow that hurt!"

"Daddy that's a bad word! Only Mommy is allowed to say that word."

"Shh, I know that. Now go play in your room."

"Okay Daddy!"

Sam walked to the door and found his brother in the doorway with his mouth open in shock.

"Okay, first of all, I'm pissed about the stairs and you're carrying me back down them because I'm pregnant and will sic my Vulcan husband on you." Jim joked. "Second of all, 'daddy'? That's why you left me and never came back?"

"Jim, this is Aurelan." Sam breathed out. "Come in, is the Vulcan here?"

"No, _Spock_ isn't here. Yes, I will come in, my feet hurt." Jim smiled at his brother's wife? Girlfriend? Baby momma? Who knows?

"Okay, okay good. You won't have to lie for him here. Is this a friend? Is he on your side?"

"Hold up, George Samuel. Spock isn't holding me against my will, in fact I'm pretty damn lucky I nailed him down. This is Bones, he's my doctor and my son's doctor."

"Son? You have a kid? You said you're pregnant. Oh my god, did he force you?"

"Sam! No!"

"Do you know anything about Vulcans?" Bones asked, amazed at how dumb uninformed people can be.

"Umm, just what mom told me."

"So you know nothing." Jim affirmed. "Let me enlighten you to something. Spock has never laid a hand on me I _didn't_ want. I am willingly and lovingly carrying _our_ child. Winona is a bitch and she can't stand to look at me, she just wants to tear me away from the one thing in life that makes me happy. Sam I belong. For once in my life I am loved and safe and happy. Do you get that?" Jim was close to tears and holding onto Bones' hand for dear life.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry. I just don't understand. He kidnapped you off that escape pod. Though I don't know why the hell you got in it in the first place. But he took you out of it and married you and apparently got you pregnant. I can't forgive him from taking you away from our mom. She was gonna keep you in space with her."

"Is that what she told you? That she was trying to make amends and that she wanted to keep me with her?"

"Yeah, Jimmy. Why don't you get that?"

"Sam, she was sending me back the Earth. Back the Riverside so Frank can quote 'Finish what that fuck up of a governor failed to do.' She wants me dead Sam. And she can't do it when I'm with my family because I'm protected by the best that Vulcan has."

"No, she wouldn't do that."

"Sam, believe what you want. But that's what happened. I guess I just don't get how you don't believe me, even when all Winona did when we were kids was lie to us."

"You can show her some respect and call her mom, James. And she never lied to us, she was just always busy."

"Okay, Sam. Whatever you say."

"No, really Jimmy. I'm telling you the truth, She'll be here later today. I told her I found you so she's coming here herself." Sam looked excited at the prospect of his family being pieced together again.

"You told her where I live? How could you do that?" Jim screamed.

"She's our mom Jim, why wouldn't she need to know where we live. Hey, maybe she can help you raise your kid, the Vulcan won't be around anymore so you'll need help."

"What do you mean by that?" Now Jim was scared. 

"She knows what's best Jim. She told Starfleet authorities what happened and now they'll keep you safe."

"What? Bones, we're leaving."

"Yeah, I think we had better."

**Spock, where are you? Are you okay?**

**I am in class, Ashaya. What's wrong I can sense your panic.**

**My psycho mother and brother have decided to press charges against you on my behalf.**

**What do you mean?**

**They think you kidnapped me and forced me to have our son. Apparently they're sending men to your class to take you into custody.**

**Yes, they are here now. Call my parents, love. They'll know what to do.**

**I will. I love you.**

**I love you as well, my darling.**

"Jim, don't you realize how good this is? He'll be out of your life forever and he won't force you to do anything ever again."

"Sam, I'm leaving and I hope you never expect me to contact you again. Aurelan, I hope you and your son find a better home than this psychopath."

Jim and Bones left and hurried down the stairs.

"Jim, what's happening?"

"I don't know completely but they just arrested Spock and my mother and brother are in cahoots and I'm just so stressed and I need to call Amanda and Sarek."

"Alright, calm down. Stress isn't good for Junior. I'll drive, you call."

"Okay, okay." Jim set up his personal comm. to call Amanda.

"Jim, honey are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Jim, just realizing he was crying, wiped his eyes and told his mother-in-law what had just happened. "And Spock wanted me to call you and Sarek so I am and I just don't know what to do!" He sobbed out. "I think they made him close the bond because I can't feel him and I feel sick."

Sarek growled, "They should not do anything of the sort. I will investigate and see what I can come up with. Pilot! Increase this shuttle to maximum warp, I want to be at Earth immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Jim, honey. We'll be there as soon as possible but first I need to call the lawyers at the embassy. Can I hang up to do that, will you be okay with Leonard?"

"Yeah. Just get here, Amanda, please."

"We will. And then I can show you just what Vulcans are willing to do for their offspring."

Jim smiled at the thought of Sarek busting heads together for Spock.

"I'll see you soon." Jim said.

"We will reach Earth in five hours, James. Hold on until then."

"I will. Goodbye." They signed off and Jim put his comm. into his coat and followed Leonard into their apartment.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea and we can snuggle on the couch. Go gather some blankets or whatever so you're comfortable."

"Thank you Bones." Jim mumbled. He poked at his bond on his way up the stairs to see if his husband could talk to him.

"Come back to us, Spock. I need you. We need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I don't know what happened. I was going for a sweet talk between brothers and some knitting but this is what happened and I'm sorry. I'll fix it soon, promise!  
> Stay safe and healthy!


	11. Saving Graces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock gets released and Amanda goes after Winona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is me fixing what I did in the last chapter.

Amanda Grayson is not a woman you want to piss off. Amanda Grayson is known for her protective streak a mile wide, the Vulcan husband she managed to wrangle in and the Vulcan son she raised for the last 18 years.

Now some bitch just managed to put her baby in jail, upset her other son and put her grandbaby in danger, Vulcan children can't deal with stress in the womb and need their parents, especially when those parents are bonded.

So Amanda Grayson is ready to knock some heads together for fucking with her family. Starting with Winona Kirk.

"Sarek, do we have a comm. line to Jim's birth mother?"

"I believe I can find one for you, my wife. May I inquire as to why?"

"I'm going to see what's going through her mind. To take away someone's spouse, the father to their child, and then pretend it's for their own good. She has been rooting around in Jim's brain all his life. He should finally be free of that woman, for good. And I plan to do it."

"Yes, Amanda. Does this line work? It is registered to one Winona Joan Wimpole, her maiden name I believe, Adun'a."

"Yes, patch it through to my station love. And make sure that pilot knows I want this shuttle at warp nine, yesterday."

"Yes, Amanda."

The comm. rang through and the screen cleared to show a blonde haired woman with a small boy on her lap.

"Yes? Who are you? And how did you get this-"

"No. We are not playing that game."

"Excuse you?"

"No, no. Excuse you! My son is in jail, my son-in-law is in tears, my grandbaby is in distress and I am still 13 lightyears from Earth. Now, do you want to explain yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand why you're calling me about this. I don't know anything about any of that."

"Then you're not Winona Kirk? The woman who just ruined her son's life. Until I get there at least."

"You're Spock's mother. I had heard he was a half-breed. Just like that bastard child my son is carrying."

Amanda fumed and could feel Sarek tense next to her. He always despised his son being called such things.

"My grandbaby is not a bastard because its parents are married. Now, I want to know your reasoning behind ripping apart a happy family."

"Well that's simple. Your son kidnapped my Jimmy, married him and then knocked him up. I don't know how the hell that happened but it did. So as soon as I get off the phone here I'm going to Jimmy's apartment to bring him home. His step-father and I have been so worried."

"You're delusional. James was never forced into anything, he was trying to escape you and that awful man. Your husband beat him mercilessly for years, then sent him to a dying colony to be killed. The embassy has sent guards to their home so if you even attempt to get in there, you will be stopped and persecuted."

"I have Starfleet on my side, they are worried that such a young human male must have been coerced into this...arrangement. That doctor friend of your son's won't be able to keep Jimmy away from me."

"You're insane and we will be taking this to court."

"Good luck." Winona hung up.

"It's gonna be a long day, my love."

"Yes, Sarek. It will be. As soon as we get home the first thing we're doing is finding Jimmy. The Embassy has orders to take him and McCoy to a safehouse."

"We will be there for our sons and grandson."

"Yes." Amanda smiled. "A grandson. I'm so happy about that, Sarek. If only they could've gotten more time to bask in the feeling. So young and James has been through so much already, only to be ripped away from his mate." Sarek held Amanda in his arms and kissed her head.

"Yes, my tal-kam. We will be there to fix it soon. Our son and his mate are recognized as part of the clan, T'Pau is on Earth so we will contact her to be at the hearing." Sarek firmly believed that his job as a father and husband was to fix things and hold himself together so others can take comfort in him. So holding his wife close to him allowed him to have some semblance of peace, which is why Amanda allowed this, when all she wanted to do was call every lawyer she knew and every judge and police officer to get them to let her son go. 

"They made him shut off the bond, Sarek. Why would they do that? Even if it was a forced bond it would be detrimental to the other person or persons involved. But for them to do it to Jim and Spock, who have a T'hy'la bond. They are lucky they are not dead."

"I know, tal-kam. We will get them to release the block they've put into place. Do you wish to contact James?"

"No, there might be a trace on our comm. now. I will call T'Pau though."

"As you wish, Amanda."

Amanda didn't deign to answer that, instead she pulled up T'Pau's contact information for the Embassy and called her.

"Amanda? Is this about Spock and James?"

"Yes it is, T'Pau. Apparently, James' mother has decided she wants to ruin his happiness and manipulate him into living with her again. Even going as far as interrupting their marriage and saying he was coerced into this by Spock and their child is unwanted."

T'Pau scoffed, "They are T'hai'la, a bond most sacred and revered. They could no more hurt one another than themselves. Their child is a testament to that and for this woman to come and try to desecrate that is sacrilege. What do you need Amanda?"

"I need you to go to the courthouse and demand a hearing. We will be on planet in approximately two and a half hours. I want to beam directly into the judge's chambers and see my son."

"I'll see what I can do, Amanda. In the meantime take care of my son, I can sense his worry through our bond."

Amanda smiled despite the situation, "I'll certainly try. Goodbye for now, T'Pau. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Amanda. We will speak soon." T'Pau hung up and Amanda turned back to her husband.

"I need to forget what's happening so I don't open an airlock in an effort to get their faster."

"That would not benefit anyone, my love. Come, sit with me and we will meld for the remainder of our trip." Amanda smiled.

"That sounds lovely Sarek, what would I do without you?"

"You would open an airlock apparently." She chuckled and welcomed her husband's arms wrapping around her.

Back on Earth, Jim was still panicking but it wasn't as bad at the moment because Bones, Chris, and Phil were all with him at the safehouse where Winona can't reach them.

"Come on kid, let's get set up on _this_ couch now. You brought all of the blankets and pillows you need, right?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, I took Spock's pillow too." He piled all of his collection on the couch and started arranging pillows, blankets, and people. "It smells like him. Chris sit down and don't move!" When everyone and everything was arranged he settled himself down and sniffled.

"Ah, Jamie. Spock'll be okay. Amanda has called T'Pau by now and is almost here. The hearing will be soon and he'll come home right after that."

"Okay. I'm just so worried and my head feels empty where he should be. They must've given him blockers because he would never do this to me." Jim sniffled and cuddled his pillow closer to him.

Chris pulled Jim into the crook of his arm. "Do you want to talk about Junior? Or see him? I think there's a set of holo-emitters around here that McCoy can set up."

Jim looked up at Leonard, "Please, Bones?"

"Of course Jim. The hobgoblin will kill me if I deny you anything when he's not here. Let me go and get it." Leonard got up and went into the bathroom where the emitters were kept.

He came back out and Jim shifted his shirt up so Bones could place the emitters on his stomach.

"Alright Jim, this is gonna be cold."

"I know, just get to it Bones."

"Will do."

A steady thumping filled the room as the heartbeat was located. "Here he is."

The emitters showed the hologram of his son. "Is that his thumb in his mouth?"

"I think so. He seems pretty active, you should star feeling him move around right 'round week 17."

Jim smiled again and tears started running down his face. "He should be here."

"He will be soon, Jim. Do you want me to take it off?"

"No! I want to hear and see him. Just until we have to go."

"Alright Jim. We can do that." 

So they spent the next two hours looking and listening to the newest addition to their family.

"James, Lady Amanda has sent us the court location and time. We have to leave now." The guard said, pulling them all out of their haze.

"Oh, um yeah. Okay. Bones, can you come take these off?" The two of them set to work getting Jim ready to leave.

"Come on Jim, let's get you to the car." Chris grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

Getting in the car and to the courthouse wasn't an issue. Someone leaking the hearing _was._

"Dammit! Jim, I'll help you to the door and the rest of you push away the reporters.

They stepped into the barrage of questions.

"Mr. Kirk! Mr. Kirk! Is it true that S'chn T'gai Spock forced you into an unhappy marriage?"

"If you cannot pronounce a name correctly it is illogical to continue to use it." The guard answered.

"Mr. Kirk! Is the child your husbands? Or did you find someone else?"

"Mr. Kirk! Are you happy your mother is taking you away from this terrible situation?"

"Mr. Kirk, is it true you ran away from a loving home in an act of teenage rebellion?"

"Mr. Kirk. Do you miss your _true_ family?"

"Enough!" Jim yelled. "Do you want to know the truth? Is all of this live?" After several yesses he continued. "My mother abandoned me when I was three months old. She fucked off into space and left my brother and I with an abusive step-father. She couldn't even _look_ at me, because I look like my father. She wanted me dead, so she sent me to a dying colony hoping I'd be killed. And when it didn't work, she wanted to send me back to my step-father so he could finish the job." He took a deep breath. "Now that I am happy and have a family, she wants to take it away from me. She is trying to take me from my loving, amazing husband and she wants me and my child dead." Jim wiped his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a husband who needs me to clear his _very good_ name."

Jim and Chris walked through the stunned group of reporters who quickly descended on another car pulling up.

"You should not have engaged in them, Mate of Spock. We would have handled it." Another guard said.

"Yeah, but who can resist the crying, pregnant man?"

"You are correct." The Vulcan conceded.

They walked into the chamber they were directed to and saw Amanda and Sarek sitting in the chairs next to T'Pau and the judge.

"Amanda!" Jim cried out.

"Oh James! Come on, sit down. They're going to bring Spock in soon."

"Oh thank the stars!" Jim leveled a look at the judge. "Why did you put him on blockers?"

"We were told you were forced into a mating bond and that would make it better."

"Are you stupid?! Even if I _was_ forced into a mating bond it still would've been detrimental. You're lucky I'm not dead." Jim snarled out.

The judge gulped a bit. James T. Kirk may be slight of frame, but with the shit he's been through and seen, he can make a man cower with a single glance.

"Do you not question the supposed victim in these allegations? Or do you simply arrest the accused. You should be more culturally sensitive as well. Vulcans are bonded to their mates, are one with them. Any harm one brings upon their mate is inflicted on them times ten."

"In cases of domestic abuse, our system works very well and prevents further damage to the victim(s)."

"And in cases of false accusations? In which you rip apart families and cause damage to their mental well-being. I commend your success rate, but I. Want. My. Husband."

"He's here." The judge pointed towards the door, which opened to reveal Spock in cuffs.

"Spock!" Jim hugged his husband. "Oh, honey. What did they give you? I can't feel you."

"James." Spock sighed into his mate's hair. "I do not know, my love. How are you, our son?"

"We're fine, now that you're here." Jim turned his attention to the judge. "Two things, why is he cuffed and when is this going to wear off?"

"The charges haven't been dropped and in about a half hour."

"Well I'm dropping them, right now."

"You're not the one that pressed them, this hearing is to establish your connection with you husband and to see if they have any basis."

"And? What's your opinion on our 'connection'?"

"I can't tell that, we have a mind healer here at the court house to establish that. And the accuser should be here for that."

"And who exactly is this accuser?" Amanda asked. 

"Winona Wimpole, the victim's mother."

"Alleged victim." Jim corrected. "The only thing I'm a victim of is having her as a mother. And even then, the bitch disowned me."

"Now Jimmy, is that any way to talk to your momma?" A cold voice sounded from behind everyone.

Spock growled at the woman threatening his mate and stepped in front of Jim in an effort to protect him.

"Come on, Jimmy. It's mom, we can go home now. They hid you away from us when we came to get you your apartment." Sam said.

"You think I want to come with you? No, I'm not even going to talk to you. Amanda, Sarek, T'Pau, please take care of them." Jim led Spock over to the couch and sat them down, Spock still in restraints. Jim snuggled into Spock as best he could with their position and Spock laid his head on Jim's and listened to his breathing.

Chris watched the two young men slip away into their own world and had to think back to when Winona had been young and in love with George. She wasn't at all like this, his death messed her up so much more than the reports had said. They should've gotten her help a long time ago.

"Winona, stop this. Please just look at them. Their bond is revered across Vulcan, even if they hadn't met when they did, they would have eventually. Spock is in his second year at Starfleet Academy and Jim plans to join soon. Both would've been on Enterprise with me, they would have met at one point." Chris looked her in the eyes. "Jim has been traumatized over and over again throughout his life. He's been abused since he was a kid and now that life is giving him a break, he's taking it. Let him."

Winona shook and her face turned beet red. "This isn't over. I'll see you soon, Jimmy. I'll drop the charges." She sneered at Spock. "For now."

Her and Sam left in a flurry and the officers in the room released Spock's cuffs and slipped him a counteracting drug for what they gave him.

"Judge McCleary, I hope to never meet again under these circumstances." T'Pau said as she stood. 

"Certainly Lady T'Pau." T'Pau nodded and left with her trail of advisors and guards. Sarek and Amanda stood and walked towards the couple, still on the couch.

"Come on boys, let's get you home." Amanda got out her comm. "Seven to beam out."

"Yes, ma'am." And they were all whisked off into the transporter beam.

"Jim, Spock, go upstairs and rest. It's only 14:00, I know but you two need it." Amanda commanded. "Leonard, could you lead me to my husband's and my room? Sarek, you, Chris and Phil can converse while I assess."

"Right this way ma'am. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the room down here because the only one upstairs that's cleared out is the nursery and the only thing in it is a rocking chair Jim found somewhere."

"That's perfectly alright, Dear. Now, tell me about this daughter of yours and why I'm not allowed to get you more visitation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what do you think? comment, questions, and concerns are all welcome and I thrive off of them.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy.


	12. Cuddles and Reconnections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock strengthen their bond and see their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I am back for another update. I like put them through hell and then fix it in quick succession.
> 
> Also, as of the day I'm posting this, I feel absolute shit so I'm hoping this will cheer me up.

"S'chn T'gai William Eugene Kirk."

"No."

"Thomas Neil."

"No,"

"Coleman Dennis."

"James."

"Rory Cory"

Spock huffed into his mate's hair.

"Oh, oh I know! Randal Demetrius! It's sophisticated and-"

Spock cut off his husband with a kiss.

"James, I do not understand why you keep insisting on these ridiculous names. Our son deserves a name we actually _like_ , does he not?"

"Yes, he does. I'm just picking. Some of these names are just awful. look at this one, Ernest Maximillian. Who would do that to their kid?"

"I do not know, Ashaya. But we will not be doing it to our son."

Jim smiled and turned in his husband's arms, dropping the book to face him. "No, we won't." They kissed, sweet and chaste. "Are there any names you're serious about?"

"Jafyc is the name of my four times great-grandfather. He was a good man."

"We'll put it on the list. Now any joke names we can laugh about?"

"Vaat. It is a _funny_ sounding name and one that a childhood bully of mine had."

"Vaat? Like a vat of lava?"

"Yes," Spock smiled. "I suppose so."

Jim hummed and wiggled so they were underneath their covers. "Meld with me?" He asked.

"Yes, Jim. Of course." And so they melded, and were one being, in one mindscape.

**T** **hey entered Spock's mind first, stepping into a mountain home. A memory.**

**What is this place Spock?**

**This is my childhood home. I would often leave for days at a time with my sehlat, I-Chaya.**

**Yeah? That sounds nice. Will Junior have a sehlat?**

**We would have to discuss that with my parents as they are not fit for Earth's climate.**

**So we'd have to leave it with your parents?**

**Yes, T'hy'la. Come, I want to show you our bond.**

**Ok.**

**They went through a door and into a room with a massive glowing cord, golden and bright, beside it a smaller, silver tendril.**

**Spock? What's this little silver strand stemming from our bond?**

**That is our son, Jim.**

**Hmm,** **Jim hummed, He's beautiful.**

**Yes my love, he is.**

**I know what I want to call him, Spock**

**I agree, Ashaya. And it is a beautiful name.**

**They wandered around their shared dreamscape a while longer. Across the plains of Vulcan's Forge, through fields of gold and silver grain, into a series of caverns**

**Hey, is this the cave we bonded in?**

**Yes my love, this is where we mated.**

**Nice.**

**Yes, Jim.**

**I love you.**

**And I, you, Ashaya. Come, we will search more.**

**Together they wandered more, into silvery plains with burgundy tendrils whipping around them, pulling them further into the lovely hole they'd burrowed themselves into.**

**Spock, I don't ever want to leave you.**

**You will never have to. Our bond cannot be separated. Any and all mind adepts can see it is a T'hy'la bond and would never preform such an act of sacrilege. We will forever be one. Parted from me and never parted, always and never touching and touched. I will be in your mind and you in mind for the rest of this life and in all the next.**

**Jim smiled and grasped his husband's face, both in the meld and in their physical bodies. It's a good thing I'll never want to be apart from you.**

**Spock perked his head up, My mother is calling for us, my James. We have to leave the meld now.**

**Alright. See you on the other side. Jim smiled.**

"Spock, Jim! I made dinner! Get down here!" Amanda yelled from downstairs.

"Come on Spock, I've missed your mom's cooking." Jim pulled his husband down the steps and marched them into the dining room. "Smells awesome, Amanda! What'd you make?"

"Oh just a simple angel hair pasta with a garlic parmesan white sauce. Not too hardy since it's getting so late."

"Late? We went upstairs at like 14:00, it can't be that late."

"You two have been up their for eight hours. I'm just happy you finally got your room soundproofed because I did not want to here your so-called _personal activities_ while showing yer ma around this place." Bones gruffed out.

Jim choked on his water and said, "We weren't having sex, Bonesy. We were having mind sex." Which made Spock blush.

"James!" He hissed.

"Fine, we were in a meld."

"Spock, for eight hours?" Amanda was both appalled and a bit proud that her son had the mental strength to keep a productive meld going for that long.

"We spent the first hour debating Jim's astoundingly horrible ideas for our son's names."

"Oh? And how did that go? I want an example." Leonard was a bit intrigued.

"Well, I suggested a few really bad ones but one I think you'll like Bones is Horatio Anderson Kirk." Which made the man in question sputter.

"No! You can't do that to your kid!"

"Well I guess that's why we didn't decide on that one."

"So you _did_ decide on one?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but we don't want to tell anyone until he's born, in case he doesn't fit it. You know, so he doesn't get named Jake and look like a David."

Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Are either of those actually part of his name?"

"No." Spock and Jim monotoned.

"Rats!" She exclaimed.

"What is the matter, my wife?" Sarek asked as he entered the room, carrying a plate of dessert.

"Jim and Spock picked a name for the little one and they're not telling me." She pouted.

"Oh my poor wife, would it cheer you up to know I am to indulge in these _brownies_ you purchased?" Sarek asked his wife, effectively distracting her with the thought of drunken Vulcan sex.

"Yes, yes it would. Come now children, eat up."

"Spock!" Jim whined. "You now have to eat the brownies since I can't. It's your duty as a husband to drink and eat all the things I can't so I can live vicariously through you."

Spock sighed, "Yes, Jim."

Jim whooped and grabbed three of the aforementioned brownies and shoved them on his husband's plate. "There, start. I want hot Vulcan sex tonight too."

Spock turned green at the thought of his parents 'doing the do' as Jim ever so nicely put it through their bond.

"Jim! You really shouldn't tease him like that. Look, I think you broke him." Amanda pointed to Spock who's eye was twitching in time with his mouth.

"Spock, honey. Can you stop malfunctioning and keep eating? Then we can go upstairs for sexy fun times." Jim placated.

Spock growled and hauled Jim over his shoulder, carful of his small bump, and marched them up the stairs and into their room.

"Bye guys! Amanda dinner was great, Bones, you might wanna wear your headphones tonight." Jim called from his perch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a pretty short chapter compared to the others but I just wanted something short and sweet to fill up the hole my own writing put in my heart. The next chapter will involve Jim's meeting with Uhura, shopping, and more possessive Vulcan content from both Spock and Sarek. Also more exasperated Bones.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


	13. That's MY Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wards off Nyota with the help of Momma Bear Amanda Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how this chapter will end up, I have no plans whatsoever for it. So we'll just see what happens when I get into the zone.

Amanda Grayson was excited. For many reasons, really. Her son and his mate are expecting, her son is being handpicked to man the new flagship (Not that he knew that, she chatted with Chris a bit yesterday.) She and James were going shopping for baby things and then they were going to meet Spock's other friend.

"Oh! That reminds me, Sarek have the boys decided on a nursery theme yet?"

"No, Amanda, they have not. It is seven am, come back to bed, please." Sarek sighed from their bed in the guestroom.

"Oh alright." She slid next to her husband and snuggled into him, Vulcans were always exuding heat and she has always run cold. "Do you think they'd like a themed nursery?"

"Amanda."

"Fine. But I will insist on neutral tones."

"James has a color scheme in the room the nursery will be in."

"Really? I won't be able to sleep now, Sarek! You should really know this!" Amanda got up and wrapped her robe around her. "Well get up! I'll need your help. We need to help out James with all of this, Spock is practically useless with this stuff. Which I blame on you for raising him on Vulcan and not letting us visit Earth."

"Amanda we visited Earth twice a year, once for Hanukah and again in the summer."

"Shush. That doesn't count, my family never liked you and they put that on our son which is why we stopped going after the first five years."

"Yes, Amanda."

They reached the nursery to find Jim already sitting in the rocking chair.

"Jim! What're you doing up, love?"

Jim smiled and pointed at his growing stomach. "Junior likes the chair and this gets him to settle down so I can sleep."

"You can feel him kicking already?"

"No, but he makes me a bit nauseous and if I rock for a while he settles down."

"In that case, since you're already up. Why don't we get ready and head out? It'll take Spock about an hour to get up and ready anyway. Maybe we can convince that nice Leonard to come too."

"Oh, Spock's already up, but yeah that sounds fun. I don't know if Bones will be up for it. He's been kinda sad lately since his daughter, Joanna, is starting school soon. They had to delay opening because some kind of mold infested the school."

"Oh dear. I'll ask if you want to go roust your husband."

Jim smiled. "Sounds good. See you at the door in an hour." Jim's eyes glossed over a bit and he blushed. "Make that an hour and a half, I guess."

"Sounds lovely, Jim. We'll be there."

** Did you have to send me _that_ image when I was talking to your parents? **

** Yes. **

** I'm coming, hold your horses. **

** You will be soon, yes. **

** Shut up! **

** Yes, Jim. **

Jim made it into their bedroom and found his husband sitting, naked, on the bed.

"No. I'm going to shower, by myself, and meet your mom and dad downstairs. I plan to get all our shopping done today so we don't panic when the baby actually comes."

"Yes, Jim."

"So when I'm done, you're getting in the shower and _not_ distracting me, right?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Good. I love you, Spock." Jim kissed his husband on the cheek and left to the bathroom to ready himself for the day."

An hour and a half later, their small gang was at the door and ready. Jim, Amanda, Leonard, and their bag carriers.

"So where should we go first? There's a little shop down the road we can look but I don't know if you have any other ideas." Jim started.

"That sounds great, Jim. I'm not gonna be one of those grandma's that demands to be part of and make decisions for you. My mother did that to me and Sarek and that's one of many reasons why Spock doesn't have much contact with them."

"Then we'll start there." So they piled into the hovercar and drove to the street the shop was on.

"Hi! My name is Brittany and welcome to Grace and Co. Baby and Toddler Furniture, how can I help you folks today?"

"We're out shopping for baby stuff. We don't really know what to get." Jim was gripping his husband's arm. 

**James, are you alright?**

**No, I'm kind of panicking. I have a them set out and I don't see a single thing in here that matches it.**

**So we will tell her that.**

"Do you have a theme or color scheme that we can work with? If not we have color options and painting supplies in our sister store right next to us. I know things are a bit overwhelming but things can be custom made and ordered."

"Oh thanks. Yeah right now we've picked out this light grey and lilac for his nursery."

"What are you having? Or is it a surprise?" The lady asked.

"It's a boy."

"Oh lovely. So for that theme we can look at some nice dark oak pieces. We just got a new shipment in which isn't exactly the same wood but it's close. We can always order in the oak if you like it better. But this is what we have in stock." She led their group over to a maple medium sized crib. "So this is a light maple piece and it can convert into a toddler bed which is great for when they start to learn to climb out and you don't have to buy a toddler bed in the middle of the night."

**They can _do_ _that?_**

**Apparently, T'hy'la.**

**Oh great.**

"Do you have any pictures or examples of the oak?" Jim asked.

"Yes, follow me over to the desk, please. We have a small model made of the oak to show expecting parents how the cribbing transforms so I can give you a demonstration as well."

"This is beautiful. Spock, do you like it honey?"

"It is wonderful, my Jim. It will go well with your colors."

"Great! So if you guys want to personalize the crib, you can it'll just cost a bit more. We charge per name so if your son has more than one middle or last name the price bumps up from the baseline which is a first, middle and last name set. It can either be engraved, painted on, or engraved and painted. Obviously the engraving does cost a bit more, but when I had it done for my daughter's crib it looked amazing."

**What do you think? Should we engrave his name on it? It is pretty long.**

**He is worth it, no amount of money is more important than our son.**

**I feel like it's more for us than him though.**

**I feel that my mother will _enjoy_ taking pictures of him in it.**

**Probably. Okay, so we get it engraved and painted.**

**What color will it be painted in?**

**Green.**

**Green, Ashaya?**

**Yes.**

**Yes, Jim.**

"Can we get it engraved and painted in a deep, forest green?"

"Yes! Can I just get the name you want engraved?"

"Can I write it down? We want to keep it a secret from everyone until he comes."

"Of course, a lot of parents do that. We can cover the name portion with some tape if you'd like."

"That sounds great." Jim wrote down the name and slid it over to her." let's go look at dressers and changing tables, Spock."

"Do you want to get all of them in the oak, my James."

"No, I liked the look of the maple too so I was thinking we could get the changing table and dresser in that. Maybe some cute grey bed sheets for the table. We could get lilac for the crib. We'll need some waterproof pads too, in case he wets the bed."

"We'll need to go to another store for that, Jim. This one is just furniture and bedding." Leonard said, coming up from behind them.

"You might as well create a baby registry, James." Amanda said, coming up from behind them. "We won't be able to get everything so letting others help might `be a good idea."

"Amanda, maybe you haven't noticed but all the people I talk to are in this building. I don't have any family except for a cousin on my dad's side I haven't seen since I was ten because of mother dearest."

"What about Gaila, Jim? You two seem pretty chummy." Bones suggested.

"I don't want to meet up with my new friend, shove a PaDD in her face and say, 'Here, buy things for my child.' That seems kind of rude."

"Well, maybe we can connect you with your cousin? I don't know if you'd like it but hey, it's worth a shot."

"Bones, your suggestions are getting worse and worse. You want me to, instead of saying that to my friend, to someone I haven't seen in eight years and probably doesn't remember me."

"You never know, Jim."

"We can contact her but I'm not going to ask her to buy me things. That is both rude and materialistic."

"The registry would also be sent to Spock's extended family, James." Sarek said. "They are most anxious to meet you."

"Okay, we can sign up for a registry. But, I want to buy a lot of the stuff ourselves. I don't like relying on people I don't know for something for my child."

"Yes, Jim. We will purchase most of what our child needs."

"Okay then, ma'am." Jim called. "I'd like to order this dresser and changing table in the maple, please."

"Yeah, we can add that to your tab. Will you be paying today or setting up a payment plan?"

"We will pay today." Sarek said, pulling out his credit chip.

"Sarek! You don't need to do that!" Jim protested.

"Think of this as my gift to you and your child, James. I did not purchase you a wedding gift, this is me 'making up' for that. Is what I believe the saying is."

"Yes, love. You got it right. Now come on James, next is clothes shopping because both you and the little one will need new clothes, moving on." Amanda grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store. "You boys can settle up here and meet us at the car seat section!" She called over her shoulder.

After a day of shopping, including such pieces as:

"James, we do not need different sizes of the same shirt." Jim turned

"Shut up, Spock! It's cute and I'm hormonal."

"Yes, Jim."

And, "The car seat is too big for him, my love." Jim glared at his husband. "We will need it eventually however, you are correct Ashaya."

"Spock, you do get an opinion. He's your son too, now what bedding set do you prefer?" Jim pointed at the bedding section.

"The one with little pre-warp rocket ships on it."

"Sounds great! We're also getting the one with moons and stars."

"Of course, Jim. We will need variety. May I suggest the set with Ta'al's and Vulcan and its moons."

"That's so cute" Jim teared up.

"James, please cease crying, we can buy all of them." 

After all of that, Jim and Amanda made their way to the café Uhura was going to meet Spock at. Spock, of course, was trailing behind. He did not trust others around his mate. And who could blame him?

"Jim, do you think it will be okay if we let Spock in too?" Amanda joked. "He looks like a kicked puppy out there."

Jim smiled. "I'll tell him."

**Honey? You can come in now. It might be better if you're here anyway. That way she won't think we're lying to her and really just kidnapped you.**

**Yes, Jim. I will be in momentarily. I see her now.**

**Oh? Tell her you figured it'd be nice for her to meet your mate and mother.**

**Yes, Jim.**

"Nyota, it is pleasant to see you."

"Spock! What happened yesterday? They led you out in cuffs!"

"All will be explained today, Nyota. It has to do with my mate and his family. That is why I brought both him and my mother today."

"Your, mate? I thought you said you didn't have one."

"No, I said my mate was not on Vulcan. You did not let me explain, Nyota. If you will follow me inside, I will."

"Yeah, yeah okay and I'll apologize to him."

"He will be most pleased. You seem surprised."

"Well, I just thought you were into girls. That and you know, procreation."

"Well, it helps that I'm pregnant." Jim piped up. "But Vulcan's care about mental compatibility first and foremost, so even if I couldn't get pregnant we'd still be together."

"What?" Then her eyes opened wide. "Your Majesty!" She bowed her head.

"See Jim, this is why I don't like to go out in public. I get enough of the bowing at home. Pick your head up, child. Here on Terra, I'm a wife and a mother and that's it. There's a reason I leave my crown at the Embassy."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Sit down, child." She patted the seat next to her. "Here, next to me so Spock can sit next to James."

"Yes, I'm so sorry I came onto Spock. I didn't know he was mated." She apologized. "And I'm sorry for saying those things. I guess I was just surprised, not that that's an excuse."

"If I was a Vulcan I'd be more than a little upset at it. But I'm human and I know how things happen. If you came onto me, however. Spock would, probably, kill you." He said nonchalantly. "As for me being pregnant, it's a long story and one I don't ever plan to recount."

"I would not, James. I would, however be more territorial than I am right now."

"We don't need that. But, Nyota, can I call you that?" She nodded. "It's all good, just as long as you recognize that he's all mine. I do however know a certain country doctor I could set you up with." He offered. 

Nyota laughed, "I think I may pass on being set up, but thank you for the offer."

"Dang, Spock we really have to work on Leonard. His grouchiness is starting to annoy Junior."

"Father is contacting your cousin, perhaps you can meddle with them."

"Maybe. I'm hungry!" Jim declared. "Hmm. Maybe we can go out for lunch, all of us? I'd like to get to know you, Uhura."

"Yeah, I know a cute little fusion restaurant down the street that has some vegetarian options." Nyota suggested.

"That sounds good! Amanda, let's walk ahead so Spock can apologize to his friend for accidently leading her on."

"Gladly, James."

"Nyota, I am sorry I did not tell you in advance about my mate. Our bonding happened very suddenly and soon after I was back here, with not much time to adjust. I should have tried to contact you, but I failed and for that I am sorry."

"Oh, Spock. It's okay. It hurts right now but I think I just had a little school-girl crush on you. I've actually been pushing off someone else, thinking I could make it work with you. Maybe Monty and I could be good together. He's my age, sixteen almost seventeen."

"I hope it will work out well for you, Nyota. Just as it has worked out for me."

"Thanks, Spock. To be honest I'm now kind of glad I don't have to try and give up meat. I like chicken too much" She joked.

"You believed being in a relationship with me would have the side effect of you becoming a vegetarian? James is my mate and he still eats meat, it is of no consequence to me. Though it may be to others."

"I guess I was pretty ignorant, probably still am."

"We all are ignorant in some things. I am not adept at first aid and yet my roommate and best friend is a doctor. He does not know Vuhlkansu or its customs. It is a matter of being willing to learn."

"Yeah." Nyota smiled, "I guess it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really like how this went. I think it seems kind of forced on Nyota's part and that kinda bugs me. But I don't really know how to fix it. I already edited that section like twice. But I hope you like it.
> 
> The next chapter will be fast-forwarded. I don't know where the cousin came from, but I kind of already love her.
> 
> I just want everyone to be happy and in love because I don't like sad things.


	14. Aurelan Kirk and Setting Bones Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelan and Peter come to the apartment at the same time as Jim's cousin, Miranda. Spock gets protective, Baby S'chn T'gai Kirk worries his dads a bit. Jim plays matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about three months after the last chapter, a hell of a time skip, I know. But I wanted to get a bit further ahead because writing every single day was getting a bit tedious and boring. It's also not that realistic that something interesting happens every day. 
> 
> So in the meantime Jim spends his time getting to know Nyota and helping Gaila at her stand. Amanda and Sarek left back to Vulcan and Spock is flying through his courses, duh.
> 
> My plans for Aurelan include you guys and me hating Sam and Winona even more. I couldn't just let poor Peter suffer and this is how I fixed it. 
> 
> Bones needs more love than he is ever given. His ex took everything in the divorce, including his daughter. And this might just be my own personal mommy issues making another appearance. But, hey! Plot devices, plot devices everywhere!
> 
> Miranda's story will be included in this chapter. 
> 
> Love you all and thank you for sticking with me!

"Spock! Get down here!" Leonard called up the stairs. "Your husband is rummagin' through our cupboards, complaining about his nest! I don't get it, so come help him."

Upstairs, Spock sighed. "I am coming, Leonard."

**Ashaya, what is wrong?**

**The cupboards are a mess! What happens if he opens the door and these cans fall on top of him?**

**He will be too small for that for a while now, my love. When he starts to crawl and walk, we will child proof our home.**

**Really?**

A knock at the door interrupted Jim and Spock's conversation.

**I'll get it, Spock.**

**Please wait for me to get down there, Jim.**

**I can open a door, Spock.**

**Yes, Jim.**

Jim peered through the peephole and, after seeing who was there, decided to wait for his husband.

"Who is it, James?"

"It's Sam's wife. Aurelan, maybe? I don't exactly remember. I think she has her son too. I didn't see Sam though."

"Step aside, James." Jim moved so he'd be beside his husband.

"May I help you?" Spock asked as he opened the door.

"Is Jim there? Sorry, I'm Aurelan? I need some help."

"What?" Jim was skeptical. "Why are you here? Is this another tactic to get me away from my husband?" 

"No. This is me trying to get away from mine." Aurelan said. "Please, just let me explain. For Peter? He doesn't deserve this."

"Come in." Jim opened the door.

** Jim? **

** Look at her, Spock. She's terrified. **

** I see, very well. I will make tea. **

** Thank you, lover. **

"You can sit on the loveseat." Jim offered. "Spock is making tea, then we can talk." Then he looked at Peter. "What happened to his face? Leonard! Get down here!"

"That's why I'm here. Sam has _anger issues._ That's what he calls them, at least. He's had them at least since I've known him. But he's never hit Peter before." Aurelan soothed Peter's hair down. "Not before tonight at least. So I ran."

"Jim? What's the matter? Who's that?

"This is Aurelan and Peter. Sam hits them. Can you fix them up?" Jim turned to the dark-haired woman. "Leonard is a doctor. He'll fix you two up."

"Peter first. I've been dealing with this for years, I can wait ten minutes." She looked down at her son. "The nice doctor is gonna make you feel better." When Peter nodded and sat down so Bones could treat him, Aurelan pointed her head to the kitchen.

"We can talk in the kitchen." Jim led her into the kitchen where Spock had the drinks on the island. "What happened? It's 03:00, Peter can't have been awake."

"This happened earlier. I waited until Sam was asleep and then I went to a motel but then I saw Winona's car pull in about an hour ago. So I got Peter up again and took the bus here. We rode for a while so we could maybe lose her. What they did to you two was terrible and I tried to get Sam to stop it all, but he doesn't listen to anyone but his mother anymore. It used to be he would at least hear me out, but not anymore." She rubbed her eyes to clear away the tears. "Peter is really all I've ever had. Sam just stuck around because 'It was the right thing to do.' I regret not leaving sooner."

"Aurelan, I'm not saying all's forgiven, not at all. But Spock is the Ambassador's son. You can declare Asylum."

"Yes, Aurelan. If you do, then you and your son will be under the protection of the Vulcan government." Spock affirmed.

"Okay then. Yeah, how do I do that? Just say 'I declare Asylum'?"

"Yes. But add 'from my husband, to the Vulcan Embassy' to the end of it."

"Okay, I declare Asylum from my husband via the Vulcan Embassy."

"Perfect! Now, Bones has documented Peter's injuries so you can use that in your defense case. Now he just needs to give you a physical."

"Thank you."

"It's our pleasure, Aurelan." Spock said, standing up and gently taking Jim's hand. "Leonard will show you to the downstairs guest room so you and your son can sleep safely. We have an appointment in the morning. During that time, I will have Embassy staff escort you to a shopping center where you can purchase any essentials you may need."

"Yeah, Junior is getting a checkup and I get poked and prodded." Jim said, taking initiative to lead them up the stairs to their room.

"Ashaya, your vitamins have to be injected because you are allergic to most other supplements."

"Who the hell is knocking on the damn door this time? Don't ya know the damn house is already full?" Leonard said, opening the door. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Miranda Teagan Kirk. Who are you?"

"I'm one of the idiots that chose to live here." Leonard motioned to the living room. "Get in here and I'll go wake up yer cousin. I assume that's why you're here."

"Yes. A woman named Amanda Grayson contacted me and told me about Jim wanting to meet up."

"Yeah, that's his mother-in-law. She likes to meddle, just like my own ma."

"Mother-in-law? But Jimmy's only like 18. I don't Winona allowing that."

"She didn't. I'll let Jim explain it all to you. Give me a sec." Leonard walked to the staircase to call his two roommates down. "Jim! Spock! You have another guest!"

"Thanks." 

"No problem, want something to drink?"

"Umm, coffee? Preferably with a shot of whiskey in it, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"You're over 21, right?"

"I turned 25 last month. Want to see my license?" She snarked. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"It's only 08:00, but I'll take your word for it."

**What's Bones mumblin** **g** **about?** Jim curled back into Spock's arms.

**I believe there is someone at our door.**

**Sam?**

**I do not believe so.**

**We have to get up now anyway. Our appointment is in an hour and a half and I want to get Aurelan settled at the Embassy.**

**Yes, Jim.**

Jim rolled off the bed, careful of his bump, and immediately rushed to throw up. "Ugh! Didn't Bones say this would end in the beginning of the second trimester?"

"He did, Ashaya, but he also said you could experience it until our son comes." Jim groaned.

"Well then you can go deal with Bones while I stay here and worship the porcelain gods."

"Yes, Jim."

Jim answered with a groan and more retching.

"Leonard? You called for us?"

"Jim's cousin is here."

"Ah." 

**James, your cousin is here.**

CRASH

BANG

"Ouch!"

"James?" Spock ran back up the stairs.

"Spock, I'm fine! Stay down there while I get ready!"

"James.."

"Now, Spock."

Spock reluctantly turned back to the living room to face the next member of his mate's family.

_"Hopefully she will be sane."_

"Well at least I know Jimmy isn't being put down. He obviously wears the pants in this relationship" The redheaded woman on the couch said.

"Currently he is not wearing any pants." 

She blushed. "Didn't need to know that."

"Neither did I you pointy eared asshole." Leonard said from his spot on his chair.

"James will be down soon. Until then I shall start by explaining this one thing. He is pregnant, not even I know the whole story. Yes the child is mine, we are having a son. No we did not have what is called a 'shotgun wedding'. Did I answer all the usual questions, Leonard?"

"Yep, nailed it on the head Spock. Nice and gentle-like too."

"Thank you, Leonard."

"Miranda? I see you've been introduced to my husband and his blunt way of speaking." Jim appeared by Spock's side, not from teleportation or anything, he just likes to sneak up on his husband ever since he found out he could a few weeks ago.

"Jimmy? Well hot damn! Little Jimmy T. grew up! And saddled himself a nice one."

"Hi, Randee. So, let's dig in to my tragic backstory, yeah?"

"Please. We've been trying to contact you since your mom said you didn't wanna see us anymore. Hell, I had to stop Mama from coming with me. We didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Next time bring her. So first off, I didn't want to leave you guys. Mom decided I was being spoiled by you guys, so she brought me to dad's house in Riverside and introduced me to her new husband Frank. Frank was a bastard, even around her he'd push me and Sam around till Sam finally just left. I wasn't so lucky, I stayed around because mother dearest liked to keep track of her money baby. When I turned seventeen Frank shipped me off to Tarsus IV. Hell happened, mom's ship picked me up and she wanted me to go back to Frank. So I stole a Kelvin Pod and ran. I landed on Vulcan where I stumbled across Spock who was in his funky mating time. We got married, I got pregnant, we stayed on Vulcan for a month and then came here. Then Sam and Mother decided to imprison my husband and claim I was coerced into our marriage. Then we got Spock out of jail and them to back off. Then, new development via five hours ago, Sam's wife and son declared Asylum and are now under the protection of the Vulcan Embassy. That's her story to tell. Then you got here and here we are."

"Wow. The only interesting thing that happened to me in the eight years since I last saw you was I got a new car, got married and divorced and almost adopted a kid."

"Really? What happened?"

"Oh, the mom decided she was gonna keep her after all."

"Randee, that's awful. You have to come to the appointment today." Jim insisted.

"Jim, you don't have to do that. I really shouldn't, we're basically strangers right now."

"I know you, though. But it's okay, I won't make you go. But please, at least stay with us while you're in town. The place is certainly big enough. The downstairs guest room is in use but there's one upstairs that's available. As long as you're okay with the sound of retching at six a.m."

She smiled. "As long as I'm not imposing, Jim. I'd be happy for the place to stay. Maybe we can call Mama later?"

"Sounds good. We have to head out soon, so make yourself at home. Mingle with our other houseguests." Jim joked.

"James Kirk? Dr. M'Benga is ready for you." The perky nurse that signed them in was apparently going to be taking Jim's vitals.

"Coming." Jim tried to get out of the chair. "Coming!" He tried again. "Spock."

"Yes, Ashaya?"

"Help me up."

"Yes, Ashaya."

"How many are you having, Mr. Kirk?"

"One, a boy."

"That's a big boy then. 26 weeks, right?"

"Yeah."

**Is she calling me fat?**

**I believe she is calling our son fat.**

**Bitch.**

**Jim.**

**Yeah, yeah. Still, my poor boy isn't even out yet and he's already getting picked on.**

**She is simply doing her job, James.**

**Okay, I'll drop it.**

"Step up on the scale so we can see how much the little one has grown." She waited as the scale calculated his weight. "Alright so a total of 23 pounds gained since the beginning of your pregnancy. A good weight, to be sure. He'll be a big boy!"

**Spock.**

**Yes, Jim?**

**She had better stop.**

**Infants are supposed to have weight on them, my love. Think of the 'squishy legs' you and my mother were talking about.**

Jim smiled. **Yeah. They're just so cute!**

**And how else do you think they appear?**

**I guess you're right.**

"The doc will be in, in about five minutes." The nurse stepped out of their exam room.

"Thanks." Jim mumbled. "Will he really be okay?"

"You have seen our bond with him. He is fine, my love."

"Fine has variable definitions."

"And one of them is he will be safe, happy, and healthy."

"You're right. I love you."

Knock, knock.

"Hello! You two ready to see your little one? That's a stupid question. Now the nurse made a note in here about the weight you've gained during you pregnancy. Are you concerned?"

"I'm a bit concerned that she stuck her little nose where it doesn't-"

"James."

"Our bond with him is thriving. He's just a bit big. Hell, apparently my mother gained almost 25 pounds with me, but I was only five pounds at birth."

"You were also premature, James. But you are correct, it also helps that Vulcan children also are significantly heavier due to their bone density." M'Benga grabbed the emitters and placed them on Jim's exposed stomach.

"Hah!"

"Here..he..is!"

The room was filled with the sound of their son's heartbeat and the image of him.

"So here he is, he's sucking his thumb right now. Has he been active?"

"Oh yeah. He enjoys making me throw up."

"I wish we could fix that for you, Jim. But you're allergic to all of our anti-nausea meds."

"I know. He settles when Spock talks to him and when I sing."

"That's good. It means he can recognizes your voices."

"He kicks when I'm hungry too. I think it's his way of saying 'hey pa, feed me.'"

"It might be." M'Benga laughed. "I'll let you two alone for a few minutes." 

"I'll never get tired of looking at him." Jim whispered. 

"Nor I, James." Spock looked at his mate and saw tears running down his face.

**Jim? Why are you crying?**

**He's so beautiful! He's a little person now.**

**Yes, Ashaya. And when he comes, he will be loved and cared for and spoiled by my mother.**

Jim gave his mate a watery smile. "Yeah, I know. She called the other day when you were at the Academy. She wanted to see how I was doing and if the toys she had bought made it. They haven't but when they come she told me that the stuffed sehlat was made in I-Chaya's image."

"That way our son will have his own sehlat."

"She told me your dad wants to get another sehlat. Apparently I-Chaya's daughter just had a litter and there was only one male in a litter of 12." Jim sat up and took Spock's hands in his own. "The male has the same exact coloring and markings as I-Chaya. I think it would be good for him."

"My father?" Spock queried.

"Our son." Jim shot back. "It would be important for him to understand and learn how to treat animals."

"You are correct, my love. Perhaps we should look at purchasing a home with a yard for you and our son."

"Really? You'd do that? I thought our lease wasn't up for another three years."

Spock smirked. "I never said anything about kicking out Leonard. He may want a roommate, I've noticed he gets lonely. Perhaps your cousin could stay for a while longer."

"Maybe. I'll ask Randee what she thinks and if she agrees then we can tell Leo. We can maybe start looking at houses before then though. And if all else fails we can sublet and have a live-in Leonard." Jim joked.

"You're right, my love."

"Yeah. He'll be okay, right?" Jim looked back at the image of their little boy.

"James, look at me, my ashal-adun." When Jim looked up, Spock could see the tears once again running down his mate's beautiful face. "Our son will be loved and protected and will never have to face trials like yours in his life as long as he is in our care."

Jim smiled. "He's not going to have a khas-wan either."

"If we tell him that, he may do what I did and go anyway."

Jim laughed. "You're right, we're both stubborn assholes! There's no way he won't get that trait."

"I fear you are correct, Ashaya."

"I have to pee."

"I will make the next appointment while you use the restroom."

"Thanks, love."

"I'm telling you Gaila! She basically called me a whale! Like, I get it that 23 pounds isn't something to laugh at but one, Vulcans are denser than humans and at one point I had one in me so now I have one _in_ me. And my mother gained 25 with me so it looks like I'm right on track, really."

"Nice, Jim. But really she sounds like kind of a bitch. The lady in the stand next to me got some new bertakk and I heard you say earlier that you wanted to make some shur t'bertakk."

"Oh yeah, I'll have to stop by tomorrow then."

"Cool. See ya then Jim!"

"See you, Gaila."

"You are planning to attempt shur t'bertakk?"

"Yeah. I know you like it but your mom doesn't so you don't get to have it very often and when I tried it at that restaurant it helped settle Junior down. So I figured I'd give it a shot."

"Thank you, James."

"you're welcome, Spock. I love you." Jim smiled at his husband.

"I am in love with you as well, my Jim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans and this is setting them into motion. Love you all and thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	15. Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Marcus calls Chris into his office. When he gets there he's met with a not-so-welcome sight.
> 
> Jim meets more of Spock's family.
> 
> Also I was thinking last night about heights of characters and because this is my AU and I love really short people with really tall people, I'm doing it!  
> Jim 5'4"  
> Spock 6'4"  
> Bones 6' Yes, he hates that Spock is taller.  
> Randee 5'  
> Amanda 5'6"  
> Sarek 6'4"  
> Chris 6'1"  
> Phil 5'7"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you beautiful people out there! I'm sure you're all looking lovely and dazzling the world, if not then at least proving it wrong.
> 
> This one takes place about a week after chapter 14.
> 
> Eeiauoan's are a real Star Trek species and they look like humanoid Norwegian mountain cats. Like literally bipedal Norwegian mountain cats. I love it.
> 
> Also, you're gonna get a bit of an info dump at the bottom notes section. It's pretty much just the cycle of abuse that I went through and how I'm kinda basing Jim's relationship with Winona off it.

Christopher Pike was a man not to be trifled with. He was a good man, a kind one to those he loved, but to his peers and those under his command, he was one not to be messed with. Even the admirals above him knew not to bother him with trivial things. This was a man who is more decorated than most everyone on the Federation's council. A man who has garnered respect from alien races that hated said Federation. Klingons and Romulans being just two. A man whose first principal is 'Never Mess With A Man's Family', and that rule applied to himself as well. 

It seemed everyone knew that. Do not insult Captain Pike's family, blood or not. Once a lieutenant made a comment of how nice a 16 year old Jim Kirk would look on his knees. Said lieutenant was dressed down publicly, stripped of his rank, and dishonorably discharged from the service.

Everyone knew not to mess with Christopher Pike's family, it seemed.

Except Admiral Alexander Marcus.

"Yeoman Zandex, office of Captain Pike. How may I help you?"

"Admiral Marcus wants Pike in his office now."

"That's _Captain Pike_ to you. The man has earned his rank." The young Eeiauoan woman spit into the phone. "And he will come at his own pace!" She hissed and hung up.

"Iloi? What's the matter?" Chris asked as he came into the room.

"Marcus is showing his ass, sir." She smirked at him and flipped her tail. "Late again, sir?"

Chris blushed. "Yes, I had breakfast with my son and his mate, if you must know. What did Marcus want?" 

"To see you in his office ASAP."

"I think I'm free in an hour."

"Actually you have meetings all day, sir."

"What a shame."

"Indeed, sir."

Chris smiled at her and walked into his office. "Oh and, sir?"

"Yes, Yeoman?"

"Did Jim give you nay new holos of the baby?"

"I'll send them to you."

"Thank you, sir."

A while later, when Chris was sitting at his desk, a message from Iloi came to his terminal.

It's very frustrating to me that they are not sharing the baby's name.

Trust me, I know. They told me today that I'm being named Pop-Pop.

Dang. I was hoping you would know. That way I could weasel it out of you.

I haven't been told, Amanda hasn't been told, I don't think anyone but them and the people that customized the crib know what the boy's name will be.

Ah. Sarek, perhaps?

No, because then Amanda will know, they have the same weird Vulcan head thing as Jim and Spock. Just not as strong, I guess.

Hmm. Admiral Marcus' assistant is demanding you come up now.

I'll see what I can do.

"Humpf!" Chris sighed and got up from his chair. "What the hell does the old coot want with me?"

Across campus, in the student lounge, Spock was sitting with Uhura when his PaDD beeped.

"What's that?" Nyota asked.

"I do not know." He picked up the device. "Admiral Marcus wants me in his office."

"Why? Does it say?"

"No. Nothing but wanting me in his personal office ASAP." He looked at her. "I must go, please stay and enjoy what was to be our apology lunch that somehow keeps getting interrupted."

"That's okay, Spock. I'll mark it down as complete." She laughed. "Go on and impress the Admiral."

He raised a single brow. "I do not know what this is for, therefore it could just as easily be a dressing down."

"With you?" She shook her head. "No way. Have fun though!" She waved to him as he left.

In the Starfleet Medical Building, Phil Boyce was watching Leonard McCoy work. 

"I still can't believe we snagged that boy." Alina Chekov said from beside him. "His work in trauma has been revolutionary. And we get to see it through."

"He _is_ one hell of a prodigy. A hell of a man too."

"Yeah, I hear Amanda convinced him to let her help him with his daughter."

"Yes, Joanna. Her mother kept her from him after their divorce."

"Sir? Ma'am? A message for you, Doctor Boyce." A resident came in.

"What is it?"

"Admiral Marcus wants you and Doctor McCoy in his personal office ASAP."

"McCoy is in surgery and I'm due to assist in five minutes. We'll be done in an hour."

"His message says, and I quote, sir, 'Even if the both of them are elbow deep in someone's brain, I want them here now!'"

"Well then." Alina leaned over to the intercom. "Hey, Leo! You're needed in Admiral Marcus' office."

"I'm a little busy with delivering octuplets, Alina."

"Yeah, yeah. Induce a Caesarean and pull them out. Marcus doesn't sound like he wants to wait."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll go help him out. Tell Marcus we'll be there in 20."

"Yes, sir!"

Back in their tiny, little flat, Jim was napping. Unaware of the meeting taking place in 20 minutes. Miranda was cooking, attempting to wake him with bacon like she used to. And Aurelan and Peter were looking for a new home on Vulcan, now that they got their citizenship.

"Richards. Why am I here?"

"Admiral Marcus requests that you sit in his waiting room until the others arrive."

"Excuse you? I was called out of an important meeting just for Marcus to sit me in a chair and not see me?"

"The Admiral wants you and the others to wait in the lobby until everyone is here."

"And who exactly does that entail?"

"I believe you will know when you see them."

"Captain?" A voice from behind him asks.

"Spock? What are you doing here?"

"I was requested to come to the admiral's personal office."

"As was I." Chris turned to the yeoman behind the desk, who was still not acknowledging Chris's rank. "Are we ready yet?"

"No, sir." The young man bit out. "Two others will be coming and then the meeting will commence."

"Phil, I'm telling you, this is shady." Leonard said.

"I agree, Leo. But why are you saying it."

"Admiral Marcus is pulling me out of a high risk surgery to go to his office. With no warning. It seems pretty sketchy."

"Let's just get it over with."

"Captain."

"Yes, Spock?"

"I do believe you husband and Leonard are walking down the hall towards us."

"Hmm? Phil!" Chris called.

"Chris? Were you called down too?"

"Yeah, we were. Let's go in now, yeah?"

"Yes we will." Leonard said, marching up to the door. "Admiral Marcus? You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes, Cadet McCoy, though you will contain yourself in my presence. Captain Pike, Lieutenant Commander Boyce, Cadet Spock. Please take a seat." Marcus stood up from his position in his chair. "I assume you're all acquainted with my final guest, Winona Kirk?"

"You just hold on a minute there, Marcus! Why the hell are we here and why is she here at all?"

**James, are you alright?**

**Spock? Yeah I'm fine, just woke up. Why? What's wrong?**

**Your mother is in Admiral Marcus' office as are your parents, Leonard, and I.**

**Do I need to come down?**

**No. Stay at home.**

**Alright. Keep me updated.**

**Yes, Jim.**

"Alexander I though you said my son would be here as well. Where is he?"

"James is at our home. And Admiral Marcus has no jurisdiction over him as he is not a member of Starfleet." Spock said.

"I see." Winona pursed her lips and turned to Chris. "Christopher, Phillip. You look well."

"And you look like a snake like always, Winona." Phil said. "I don't know what George saw in you."

Her eyes widened as she breathed in heavily and gave him a sneer. "I would appreciate if you left my dead husband out of this."

"Your husband would never have let you treat James or his mate in the way you have if he was alive. Doing what you have done and what you are by no doubt doing, is an insult to his memory and everything he stood for!" Phil said.

Chris could almost see the tension in the room and knew he had to deescalate it. "Admiral Marcus, why are we here?"

"Commander Kirk has requested a meeting to discuss her son, James T. Kirk. She wished for him to be here as well but as I cannot call him here the same way I did to you, I request you to do it."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she has something I believe Mr. Kirk would like to hear."

"James would like you to know that he wishes to hear nothing from, and I quote, 'That damn woman's mouth.' He does not want to be anywhere near her and has been in the process of filing a restraining order on her for the past two weeks." Spock said, his lips in a thin line from his efforts to not rip off everyone's heads who dared try to confront his mate in such a way.

"And how, exactly, do you know that, Vulcan?" Winona spit out.

"Though you do not require the information, my mate and I have a telepathic bond we can communicate through." Spock said, still rigid.

** Spock, I'm coming there. Miranda is coming with me. I'm not going to sit here while she's there insulting you. It's just as much my job to protect you as it is yours to me. **

** Yes, Jim. Shall I tell them. **

** Yeah. Go ahead and tell them I'll be there in like two minutes. Miranda knows someone there and is transporting us right outside his office. **

Spock looked the Admiral in the eyes and said, "James will be here momentarily because he does not like the way I am being treated."

"You need a pregnant man to fight your battles, Mr. Spock?" Marcus sneered.

"Quite the contrary. My mate's presence is what will keep me from tearing off his mother's head if she says one more word about my mate or child."

"If I had it my way, Jimmy would've been smart and gotten rid of his bastard child."

"You can believe what you like about my family, Winona." Jim said as he came in, followed by a small redhead. An impressive feat since Jim was only 5'4". "I genuinely do not care about what you have to say. I am just here to reign in my mate."

"Jimmy! You gotta listen to me, honey. I just want you to be safe! I didn't mean what I said! I want you and your little one safe and happy!" She knelt on the ground. "Oh please, Jimmy! I'm so, so sorry!"

"That's not how this works. You made my life a living hell. Then sent me to a worse one. I hope you are able to better yourself, but leave me the hell alone." Jim turned to Miranda and Spock, who had both stepped behind him at some point. "Spock, go back to your classes. I'll see you at home, love. Randee, let's go shopping."

Chris was furious. How dare this man, who knew James was getting a restraining order on that woman, bring her to him. Just for her to try and apologize for all the pain she caused.

"Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go on ahead."

"How dare you?"

"Excuse me so-"

"No. You pulled that young man from his home to show him his mother. A woman he is trying to get as far as he can from her. Why did you need all of us here? You pulled two doctors out of a life-saving surgery so you could parade them around. Octuplets in a Gorn is so rare and risky it took everything that mother had to carry then for all four years of her pregnancy. Normally, one child doesn't survive! And you rushed the only two people in the federation who could safely and with no lives lost do it? You are damn lucky they were able to save her and her babies. Winona Kirk is _not_ a good reason to pull out a family, still healing from the last thing she did, and put them through more. One of those people is also pregnant! A very high-risk pregnancy as well! "

"Winona is a good woman and an old friend." Marcus said. "She deserves a chance, and that boy should give her one. I felt he'd need an audience so I gave him one. That mother would've been fine. Jim Kirk getting knocked up is neither surprising nor special."

"Excuse me?"

"Even when that boy was in Riverside he was a menace for PR. Sleeping around and causing trouble. It's no surprise he got on his hands and knees and got himself pregnant the first chance he could. The fact that he's gonna have a part Vulcan kid suckling from his tit don't mean jack shit in a cracker box."

Oh, he shouldn't. Chris knew he could get fired for this. "Sir, all due respect. You are absolutely wrong. Jim Kirk did nothing to warrant the circumstances that gave him the _ability_ to get pregnant. He never deserved his 'reputation' in Riverside and he now has a husband and a family. His child is going to be the heir to the throne of Vulcan. So it is pretty damn important." With that, Chris Pike left his superiors office and went down to his own so he could spend the rest of his day emailing his Yeoman and having lunch with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what Winona did/said in this chapter is part of the cycle of abuse. There are many different types of abuse and each type has their own cycle. My mother is both narcissistic and bipolar, which pretty much means that, to her, nothing she ever does is wrong, even if she's in one of her moods.
> 
> The cycle of abuse I was put through was something like this: 1: the abuse happens, I got berated, screamed and cussed at, and emotionally manipulated. Since I was like eight or so I was basically a housekeeper on top of going to school. Kids were never too nice to me either, so it wasn't a very good break. When I would get home I'd clean, cook, wash dishes, do laundry and take out trash. If it wasn't done it was my fault.
> 
> 2: I get tired of it. At this point in the cycle either I or someone else have said, enough is enough. And she would get called out on it. This would then go into step 3
> 
> 3: What we see here. This is the phase of, I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again. This is also where the gaslighting and guilt trips will come in. I do it because your dad is always at work. I work 12 hour shifts. Again, this is not everyone, just my experiences. 
> 
> Stage 3 usually has two parts, the apologies and gaslighting and then the physical apologies. I'm so sorry for how I acted, here, I took a day off and made you cookies. The phrase 'who loves you?' comes out of my mother's mouth to this day. 'who loves you?' then she'd wait for an answer, generally 'you do' is what she looks for. and then she'd go on to tell you about her day, how she folded some laundry and scrubbed the stove and made a treat and 'they better not be gone by the end of the night'
> 
> Stage 4 is the phase out from stage 3 back into phase 1. This is where you generally see less of the physical and verbal 'apologies' and more of the beratement. 
> 
> THIS IS /NOT/ EVERY PERSON'S EXPERIENCE!! This is simply what I was put through until the day she moved out about two and a half years ago. I'm now 16 and live with my dad and sister. He took a new job to spend more time with us about a year before she left and now has primary physical custody. I'm now safe and happy and am now stuck in the stage of, 'I'm sorry it's not my fault I abused you'. But it's okay, because it's a lot harder to hear that from 519 miles away.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the info dump above. Stay safe and healthy!


	16. Readhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda takes the stage and we get to see a day in her life now that she's reconnected with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking place the day after last chapter.
> 
> Also I've been gone for awhile and the explanation is in chapter six of Blinded By You. So you can go read the note there if you want.
> 
> WARNING: This one gets pretty graphic about the death of a child. I don't know what happened but that's what happened in this chapter. I'll put markers so you can skip it if you need to. They look like ~~~~~~~SOME TEXT~~~~~~~
> 
> This chapter got really serious even though I just planned a cute date and some snuggles. I'm both sorry and not sorry because I think it turned out pretty well and also because it does get graphic. I tried to reword it but I couldn't seem to get the same point across if I didn't put it the way I did.

"Oh they got they hands full, tryna tame a pistol

Spitfire, freckles that can _run among the dead_

Clothes line, tight rope, dare devil, high hopes. 

They raised a little hell when they raised a little redhead."

Miranda groaned in her shower. "Damn their water pressure is amazing!" 

"Tell em how it is, Reba!" She sang along to the song.

_"I could stay in here for days. Just using all their hot water and water pressure. My bones haven't felt this good in years. Maybe I should visit a chiropractor."_

"Knock, knock. I'm coming in!" Leonard called as he marched into the room.

"Hey!" Randee squealed. "Get out!"

"Please, Red. It's nothing I haven't seen before. I _have_ been married."

"You haven't seen _me_ before!" She wrapped the shower curtain around herself. "Why do you need to be in here right this moment?" She asked, more than a little annoyed at his intrusion.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked. "I need to get ready for work. Phil just called me, something about a Vulcan with an ear infection. Why he needs me, specifically, I don't know. But he's my boss so I gotta run."

"Bye, Leonard." She deadpans and gets back to her song.

"Livin with a sunburn, runnin with scissors.

Daddy's belt couldn't help, simmer down the temper

Bull in a china shop, rose colored reckless

Tried to run away but trouble loves a little redhead!" She sang and sighed. "Damn do I wish I lived in the same time period as Reba McEntire." She then thought about the wars, climate and politics of that era. "Never mind, no I don't. I'm happy where I'm at."

After her shower, the longest one she's taken in a long time. Even when she got here everything was so fast-paced she didn't have time to indulge. And momma would never let someone in the shower longer than ten minutes.

"Better call momma while I'm thinking of it." She muttered to herself as she puttered around the kitchen. Looking for things to make for breakfast. When her aunt was pregnant she hated breakfast foods but she'd seen Jamie eating quite a few pancakes. "Mississippi ain't Georgia but we're still southern. I can make damn good pancakes. Might even but some bacon in em. Oo, I think I saw a thing of breakfast sausages too, maybe I can make biscuits and sausage gravy." She mused.

"I'm heading out!" Leonard yelled from the doorway. "Be back in about an hour!"

"Mkay!" Miranda yelled from her spot chopping bacon into bits so they could fit into the biscuit shape.

When breakfast was done she rapped on Jim's and Spock's door and shouted, "Breakfast is ready!" before going back down the stairs to wake Aurelan and Peter too.

"Thanks, Rand. We'll be out in a bit." Aurelan said with a smile as she peeked her head out of the door to respond.

"No problem. Biscuits and sausage gravy."

Aurelan smiled and herded her son back into the room so she could get them ready for the day.

Jim appeared at the top of the stairs with his mate in tow, hand on his distended abdomen. "Randee! You made me breakfast!"

"Sure did, Jamie. So get your cute ass down here and eat it before it gets cold."

Spock growled. "Shut up, Spockums. You love my ass."

"She should not be commenting on your posterior. I am your mate, I am allowed to admire the view."

"She wasn't directly referring to my 'posterior' but me being cute in general. Which you also agree with." 

"Yes, Jim." Spock agreed but gave Miranda a seething look when they passed.

"Well, then. Jamie, you can keep your territorial Vulcan on your side of the table and I'll eat at the island."

"Spock."

"Yes, my Jim?"

"Apologize to Randee. I've told you before, no growling at family we like."

"Yes, my Jim." Spock turned to her. "I apologize for my actions, Miranda Kirk. You have provided for my mate and myself and I thank you for it."

"You're welcome," She smirked. "Spockums."

After breakfast, in which Jim insisted on helping, which apparently was a tactic to get Spock to do it, Miranda decided to go out and view the town. Basic tourist shit, The Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, Union Square.

You know, basic ass bitch things that she's never been able to do before. Because she lives in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere Mississippi.

Maybe a Dunkin Donuts?

Yeah. That sounds good.

She found a Dunkin Donuts, one that probably hasn't been updated since 2156. But hey, that's supposed to be rustic, right?

"Hello! My name's Carri, how can I help you today?" A young girl, probably 16, asked her.

"Umm, I've never been here before. Any suggestions?"

"Do you like strong coffee?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Hot or iced?"

"Iced."

"Flavoring, cream, sugar?"

"Depends on the flavoring and yes."

"Caramel?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So I have you down for a Caramel iced coffee with a turbo shot of espresso. Would you like anything to eat? A donut or sandwich?"

"She'll have a Boston Cream and an éclair. I'll have a dark roast with a turbo and the same donut order." A rich voice from behind her said.

"Is that okay with you ma'am!" The young girl seemed almost scared. Who goes yelling at a kid for something another customer says or does?

"Yes it does. Since Leonard here is paying." She turned around to face the man who haunted her dreams, and apparently her coffee.

"Always on the first date, darlin'."

They took their orders and sat at a table. "This is a date? I don't remember you asking me on one this morning."

"Oh? My bad. Miranda Kirk, would you like to go out for coffee and donuts with me?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda already, currently on a date."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. A doctor, I think. I live in his house currently."

"Hmm. Is he devishly handsome too?"

"He's okay looking." She giggled out. "Conceited isn't a good look on you, Leo."

"Dang, I thought I was pulling it off. What do you think of your donuts and coffee?"

"They're good. So, is this a date? I didn't think you liked me."

"I didn't come off as that much of an asshole, did I?"

"No, I just didn't think some big shot Starfleet doctor would be interested in little old me."

"Well first off, I ain't no big shot. I'm still in the Academy. And secondly, who wouldn't be interested in you? You're nice, and caring, and family oriented if the way you treat our Jimmy-boy is anything to go off of. Those are all the important things." He said as he grabbed her hand between his two. 

"Really? Well according to both Amanda and the internet, you're quite the doctor. Awards and papers galore, all with your name on them. And plus, besides Jim you're really the only one that's helped me out. And we can't stress him out right now, so you've been amazing, really."

"Well I ain't as pretty as you are. So if we do this then you'll be stuck with my ugly mug as well as a whole lot of baggage."

"We all have baggage, Leo." She said with a small, sad smile. "Did Jim tell you anything about my past?"

"No, he didn't. Did he tell you anything about mine?"

"No, but Amanda told me you have a daughter."

Leonard smiled and reached into his pocket. "I know it's old fashioned to carry around a wallet, but I'm an old fashioned guy. Plus it makes it easier to carry around her photo. So I can look at it and remind myself why I'm here, why I'm not dead in a ditch from drinking until my liver killed itself." He showed her a small holo of a young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I understand." She reached into her bag. "I do the same thing. To remind myself of a lot of things." She gave him a small photobook.

"What's this?"

"That was me when I was about 17. My boyfriend and I decided we were gonna run away together and I got pregnant. He turned to a bottle shortly after, his mom died. We had a good three years, my son and I. I took Kaleb's abuse to protect him. He always promised not to hit my little boy and Emmet knew not to bug his dad. But one day when I was at work," Her lip trembled.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I want to. You should know before you decide you want to try with me." She took a breath. "Maybe not here though?"

"Okay, I know a spot in the park. Its across the road and like a five minute walk." He stood and offered her his arm. "I can talk on our way there." He offered.

"Yeah, that would help." She took his hand and they walked out.

"Joanna, my daughter, was only three when her mom and I divorced. If you was Jocelyn it was because I worked too much and wouldn't let her take a job at the local law firm. The real reason? I caught her and my brother in my bed. My daughter was asleep in the room next to ours. Jocelyn had everything she ever asked for and wanted. We lived in my family home for the first two years of our marriage, then we found out about Joanna and she wanted to move, so we did. Joanna was born and she decided she wanted to go back to school, so I worked from home as much as I could and my mom babysat when I couldn't. Jocelyn didn't like the family ring, threw it into the trash and decided I should buy her a new one. So I did, after I found the family ring and gave it back to my mom after a thorough wash." They sat on a park bench near the small pond.

"She picked up that job at the law firm but got fired shortly after, then I caught them. She took Jo and I left. Put myself in the bottle and didn't crawl out until Chris Pike in all his glory enlisted me and I met Spock. Who didn't allow alcohol in our room." Leonard placed an arm on the back of the bench. "You can finish your story if you want, darling. Or we can sit and watch the ducks."

Miranda smiled and looked up at Leonard. "I'm glad you got out. And that Jo is okay. And that you're letting Amanda help you see her more often." 

He smiled and leaned closer to her. "Me too." He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS WHERE IT HAPPENS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP IF YOU MUST, I'LL PUT IMPORTANT INFO NEEDED AT THE END NOTE!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I went to work one day, September 18, 2247. I'll never forget that day. I dropped off my boy at daycare and told him I'd be back to get him after work. When I got off shift and to the daycare they told me his dad came and got him. Which immediately sent off alarms in my head, Kaleb didn't have anything to do with my Emmet. So I hurried home and saw the place surrounded by police vehicles and ambulance transports and even a firetruck. They wouldn't let me in the house, said I wouldn't want to see it. But I saw the smug bastard in the back of the car and he just sat there, taunting me. Saying that I'd never see my boy again, and that I deserved it and so did he." She wiped her eyes.

"I got into the house and saw the medics on the ground, shaking their heads. And my boy, my sweet boy. He was just laying there, cold. They didn't put a blanket on him yet but he just looked so cold and lonely so I screamed at them. Told them to get out and I held my baby. I held him until they took him from me so he could be autopsied. They didn't need it though, Kaleb confessed. My baby died terrified and in pain. He was thrown against a wall, Leo. That's what was done to my baby. He wasn't even three yet, Leo. My baby didn't even get to see three." She whispered and turned to cry in his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT PART HAS ENDED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I HOPE I PUT ENOUGH SPACE IN BETWEEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How about we go home now? I can call Amanda and have her activate the transporter." He offered, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"I'm offering, I wouldn't if it was troubling on anyone's part, love."

"Okay."

He nodded and opened his communicator to notify Amanda, who told him she'd be home all day. "Hey Amanda, can you transport me and Miranda home?"

She could hear something on the other end but couldn't decipher it before she felt her molecules pull apart and assemble again.

Landing them both on their asses because they were sitting. 

"Let's get you into some comfy clothes and we'll set up on the couch, okay?"

"Can we stay in my room?" She mumbled.

"What was that, Sugar?"

"Can we 'set up' in my room?" She smiled at his turn of phrase.

"Yeah we can, why don't you go on ahead and I'll get changed too."

"Okay Leo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda was in an abusive relationship when she was 17, he made her run away so he could abuse her without the risk of her family knowing, including cutting off communications. 
> 
> He got her pregnant and they lived in a small trailer for three years. When she was 20 and her son was about 2.5 she came home to her abuser in a patrol car and her son, who had passed away via his father's hands. Her son's name was Emmet, I'm not sure if it'll come up later but if it does, that's who he is.
> 
> She then moved back into her mother's house to heal as much as anyone can.


	17. We're All a Little Fucked Up Around Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock gossip, then some more insight to Len and Randee's pasts, then Jim and Spock gossip more and may be plotting a family vacay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... don't shoot me! It has been a rough past couple of months coupled with some major writers block. But! I have plans for this chapter plus chapter 18, plus I'm finally going to finish and post chapter five of Coffee Dates and Adorable Little Girls either today or tomorrow plus chapter 9 of Blinded By You and possibly a new chapter of The Dogs of the Fleet. I'm snowed in and only have school Monday before xmas break and no school from then on until like January 5? More than that if you count the fact that we'll be online for a couple weeks after that. But Monday we're in person. Makes total sense, doesn't it?
> 
> WARNING for mentions of past abuse.

“So, Spockums. Do you think Leonard and Randee are gonna get together?” Jim asked his mate as he lay on their couch eating a bowl of pickle flavored ice cream that was propped on his bump.

“I do not know, ashal-veh. It is likely, however, given how they have reacted to each other in the time they have known each other.”

“Yeah, Randee just texted me saying she was at Dunkin Donuts and asked what she should get. Then followed it with, “Never mind, Leonard just got here. I’m good, have fun with the hubby”, which is why I asked. She has issues trusting men after the last time. The piece of scum won’t be walking free ever again.” Jim snarled into his ice cream, then teared up at the thought of his ‘nephew’ and what had happened to him.

“Jim, what is wrong, my beloved?” Spock asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.

“Oh, nothing that I need to worry about from you. And something that shouldn’t be spoken about unless I have permission from Randee first. But to be short, Leonard will be good for her and she’ll be good for Leonard as well.”

“Yes, I believe Miranda will be good for Leonard as well. Perhaps they will find solace in each other, and be able to heal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switching back to Miranda and Bones~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After changing into her pajamas and snuggling into her comforter, she waited patiently for Leonard, thinking about what she had told him, and why she had told him.

_‘You never tell anyone about that! What’s so different with him? Why is he different? Maybe it’s because he has the same pain in his eyes that I can see staring back at me in the mirror. Maybe he’ll talk to me about it.’_

“You decent in there, sugar?” She heard him call from outside the door before seeing him peek around said door.

“No, never. But I am dressed.” She giggled, opening the covers for him to get in.

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner before inviting me into your bed?” He joked.

“Coffee and donuts don’t count?”

“Afraid not, Darling.” He said as he got in and opened his arms so she could tuck herself into the crook of his arm.

After a few moments of them lying silently together, basking in each other’s presence, she turns so she can rest a hand on his chest and look at his face.

“I don’t usually tell people about Emmet.”

He hummed, waiting for her to go on as he sensed she wasn’t quite done with her train of thought.

“I tried so hard, to move on. But I couldn’t. And I am so, s glad for that. Because if I had that would’ve counted me as the worst mother ever. But I still tried to pick myself up, because I knew that’s what I would’ve wanted him to do if the roles were reversed. And I so badly wished the roles were reversed. I kept thinking, if I had gotten out of work early, if I had left him after I found out I was pregnant.”

“Hey now,” Leonard interrupted her. “You know none of it was your fault.”

“I know. If only I knew how to get out, maybe things would be different. Maybe I’d be here meeting you with an almost eight-year-old trailing behind me.”

“Her sleeping around wasn’t the only reason I left.”

She turned more and cupped his cheek, silently telling him she was here to listen.

“Jocelyn never laid a hand on Jo-Jo. I made sure of that.” He took a deep breath. “But the only time she did touch me was to smack me around. She would throw things at me, too.”

“Oh, Len.”

“Even in the 23rd century there are people who don’t believe men can be abused by their female spouse, unfortunately the judge presiding over our divorce was one of those people. Even implied I was the one hurting her, and was trying to find a way out of facing the repercussions for being a wife beater.”

“Len...” She grasped his hands in hers as she sat up. “It seems we’re both just a little bit fucked up.” She laughed through watery eyes, giggling a bit more as he started laughing too.

“Just a bit,” He choked out in between laughs. 

"That's okay though, we can be fucked up together. Add Jim's truckload of issues and we're a whole gang of fucked up people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We be doing POV switches in this chapter, guys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry Not Sorry

Sarek sat with his wife in their temporary quarters, her head resting on his lap as they both read. Him, his ambassadorial orders for where he will be sent next. Her, one of her Terran romance novellas she was ever so fond of.

“I do believe Leonard and that young girl Miranda will get together soon.” Amanda spoke to her husband, not looking up from her book.

“Oh? And why do you think this, beloved?”

“Because he called for a transport here and when the y got her they walked out of the room holding hands.”

“Hmm. And I assume you plan to adopt them into our family.”

“You assume correctly, husband of mine. I do enjoy giving out the love I have in me.”

“As do I, Ashayam.”

“I love you, Sarek.”

“I cherish thee, Ashayam.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Here I Go Again~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Spock?”

“Yes, my Jim?”

“We should go on a vacation. Maybe for your winter break? The two of us could rent a cabin somewhere. Maybe our first Christmas would be a white one.”

“I would not be opposed to such a thing, Ashaya. Perhaps a cabin near one or two more so we could all be together on Christmas day for you. And at night for meals, as mother is Jewish and has upheld the tradition of lighting the menorah and making dinner for Father and I.”

“I’d like that. But for now, I want to go to bed with you. It’s late and I’m tired.”

Spock did not mention that it was only 21:00 hours, simply helped his pregnant mate up the stairs and into their bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short, I know, but I plan to have chapter 18 out tomorrow, so be on the lookout. Stay safe and healthy; especially with the snowstorms added to the virus.


End file.
